Bleeding Hearts
by chibiwolfgurl
Summary: SEQUEL TO: The Other Side of Life I suck at summary's. Kai has to face the troubles from HIS past now. Can Hilary save him before he gets himself killed and before she goes into labor? R
1. Chapter 1

CWG: Okay this is the sequel to my other story, The Other Side Of Love. So if you haven't read that story you probably wont understand ANYTHING that goes on in this story. So go read it. (Smiles)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or its characters I only own Loki and Sora (and another OC I have in this story)

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Leaving**

"_Kai, he's back." Tala managed to whisper as he collapsed to the ground._

Kai's crimson eyes widened in shock as he rushed to his friend's side.

"Tala. Tala?" Kai called as he shook his friend. The older boy simply groaned slightly as his eyes barely opened to slits.

"Tala, what's going on? Who's back, Tala, who did this to you?" Kai demanded. Tala simply stared at the ceiling as he began to black out again.

"Boris." He whispered in a raspy voice. Kai stopped shaking the Russian's body as his eyes widened. Boris was back. Boris was back _and_ had gotten to Tala. Kai began to shake slightly as his gaze fell back to Tala's limp body.

Kai felt like yelling and crying. He felt his eyes sting as an emotion began to fill his mind. Fear. He couldn't remember the last time he had dared to even think about fear and yet here he was scared of a man who was possibly over three thousand miles away. Kai wanted to run as far as he could at that moment but a small sound interrupted his thoughts and destroyed that plan.

Hilary's body curled up into a ball from where she slept on the couch. Kai stared at her as she murmured his name in her sleep. "Kai." She whispered. The single word seemed to stab at Kai.

'I can't just leave. Hilary is here. I can't just leave her because I'm afraid. How could I even be so stupid to think of something like that?' He thought to himself.

Kai shook his head fiercely as he stood up again. He glanced over at Hilary and carried her effortlessly to the bedroom. He then looked at Tala's body on the floor and sighed. After running a cold hand through his hair, Kai lifted his friend and practically dragged his body to the couch. After he had finished this nearly impossible task, Kai walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

After what seemed like hours Kai noticed that his friend was now waking up. Kai stared patiently at the red head as he began to blink his eyes in confusion.

"Where am I?" Tala asked silently. Kai simply walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe, Tala." He stated before sitting on the couch next to his friend. Tala stared into Kai's crimson eyes and the dual haired boy could see his bright blue eyes seemed dull and faded. "Tala, what happened to you?" Kai asked finally.

Tala shook his head as he tried to think. Kai watched as he began to tug at his hair lightly in aggravation. Kai would've laughed at this action normally if the situation wasn't so serious. He had always known Tala hated having to think about things. He always tried to act superior but Kai knew it was just that, an act.

"I don't know. All I remember is the wedding…" Tala began to explain. Kai's eyes darkened as Tala spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked sharply. Kai's mind began to spin slightly as he remembered the phone call that had changed his friends' moods.

"Kai, they called me, Ian and Spencer. They said that there was something weird going on and that…we needed to go back as soon as possible." Tala stated as his eyes widened slightly as he remembered more and more, "They said that there were people going into the Abbey. Kai, Boris was with the people going inside."

Kai glared at the floor as Tala spoke. He knew all too well what was going to happen. Boris was going to come for them again, but this time he wasn't making it voluntary. Had he attacked Tala and the others? Kai looked up at the red head as Tala answered his unasked question.

"He came the night Bryan and I arrived back in Russia. He actually hit Bryan over the head with something. I don't know what happened after that. It's all a blur. I only remember yelling and Bryan saving my life…" Tala seemed to zone out slightly as he let his thoughts consume him. "Oh god Kai, what if they still have Bryan somewhere. What if they kill him?" Tala seemed to panic as his voice cracked.

Kai glanced at his friend and noticed that tears were threatening to fall from his clear blue eyes. Kai couldn't help but feel his own tears stinging his eyes but fought them back. He knew how Tala felt. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were family to Kai. They were the ones who knew what he had endured in the past. It was Tala who acted as Kai's brother in the Abbey and never left his side. Bryan was the one who protected Kai from the harsh abuse and helped him heal quickly. Spencer was the one who always helped keep Kai and the others out of trouble and Ian was always there to keep their spirits up even in the worst circumstances.

Before Kai had even met Hilary or the Blade Breakers, the Demolition Boys were Kai's family. There wasn't anyone in the world who could keep them apart, besides Boris of course.

"Tala, don't worry. How about this: We go to Russia, find Boris, get his ass arrested for assault, again, and shut the Abbey down permanently." Kai suggested as he placed a hand on Tala's shoulder.

Tala nodded faintly before shaking his head again. "Um, Kai? Can I maybe take a shower before we leave?" Tala asked sarcastically. Kai chuckled lightly before nodding. Tala stood up and dragged his feet to the bathroom. When he was gone, Kai stood up and walked to where Hilary slept peacefully.

'Why did this have to happen now?' Kai thought to himself as he began to realize he wouldn't be able to tell his wife about their plan. Kai heard the shower turn on and decided to find some clothes for Tala to wear. After going through his closet, he realized the only things that were clean and would fit the red head were a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt with red writing.

Kai laughed slightly as he pulled out the clothes but stopped when he saw Hilary was waking up.

'I can't tell her…' Kai thought to himself as he began to walk over to the bed.

"Where am I?" Hilary mumbled as she tried to remember what happened. Kai smirked slightly before kissing the girl lightly on the cheek.

"You're home, sweetheart. You fell asleep on the way. Why don't you get some rest; you look tired. Tala is here. I was thinking about showing him around…" Kai spoke softly as Hilary stared at him through her groggy, mahogany eyes. She nodded to show she understood what he was saying and went to stand up. As she did so Kai noticed she seemed to loose her balance and helped her sit back down.

"Are you feeling alright, hun?" Kai asked, concern obvious in his voice. Hilary nodded slightly before mumbling something close to 'dizzy' before lying back down.

Kai kissed her on the forehead lightly before whispering in her ear, "Why don't you rest a bit. You may be getting sick…" When he saw her nod her head again and turn over to sleep, Kai walked out of the room with the clothes. He looked back once more as he burned the image of his love one last time.

When he walked out of the room and closed the door he saw Tala waiting patiently. He handed the boy the clothes and watched in amusement as the boy pulled the tight jeans on and threw the shirt over his pale, muscular body.

"You ready to go?" Tala asked finally. Kai glanced back at the wooden door of his bedroom. He stared for about three seconds before walking to the phone. Tala watched curiously as his friend dialed the numbers slowly.

"Ray, it's Kai, is Mariah there? Hey Mariah, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I think Hilary is sick but she won't listen to me, could you talk to her? Well she's sleeping now. Could you maybe come by a little later? Thanks. Oh and Mariah? There's a letter coming for her later and I don't think I'll be able to get it, could you pick it up? It'll be in the apartment mailbox by the door. Thanks again, I really appreciate it…Bye."

Tala stared in shock as Kai hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Kai started to scribble words onto a piece of paper and signed it. He then walked past Tala and threw some clothes into a bag and grabbed his beyblade. Without a word he walked out the door and waited patiently for his friend. The two Russians walked quickly down the stairs and as they passed the apartment mailbox Kai threw his note inside before running into the cold morning air.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Finally I finished this chapter. (Yay!) So questions, comments, ideas, and complaints are all welcome. Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

CWG: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far even if the last chapter was rushed. Sorry it took so long to update again, I've been having some problems lately: My computer didn't save this chapter so I had to rewrite it and school has been hectic. But still I'm sorry it's late, and I'm done using excuses. I'll try to make this chapter longer…Oh and BTW, Mariah is Hilary's best friend in this story, so she will be mentioned quite a bit with Hilary.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND NEVER WILL.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Pain**

Kai sighed in annoyance as he watched Tala argue with one of the flight attendants. The red head had been trying to get them on the next flight to Russia for almost twenty minutes and Kai was beginning to have second thoughts.

He ran a hand through his messy hair as he thought over the 'Plan'. They were going to fly to Russia, find the Demolition Boys, find Boris, and get him arrested as soon as possible so Kai could return to his wife. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but notice how much could actually go wrong with their plan.

Kai closed his crimson eyes in frustration as he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It had been nearly three hours since they left the apartment, and he knew that Hilary or Mariah would've gotten his note by now. He was about to start playing Tetris on his phone when he noticed he had a new voicemail. Kai hesitated slightly as he listened to the time it was recorded and the number it was from, but he soon heard a voice that seemed to stab him with guilt.

"Kai, It's Hilary. Please call me back. It's important…I love you." Kai listened as the phone clicked signaling the end of the message. His hands itched to dial the number of his apartment just so he could hear her voice again. It took all of his self control to stop himself as he shoved the phone into one of the many hidden pockets on his cargo pants. Just as he covered the pocket with his shirt, Tala came back holding two tickets. He handed one to Kai and without a word they both were able to board the plane.

♦♦♦♦

**With Hilary and Mariah**

♦♦♦♦

Hilary stared in shock at the object she was holding in her hands. She couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. She was holding a pregnancy test that revealed what was going on with her body.

'Pregnant.' Hilary repeated the word in her mind as she sat in the bathroom. She could hear Mariah cooking in the kitchen and stood up to go join her friend. As she walked out of the bathroom, she tried her best to smile. She found it wasn't hard at all to laugh when she saw the pink haired girl cooking her heart out while humming a weird tune.

"Mariah, you don't have to work so hard. We could've just ordered pizza and hung out." Hilary began to assure the girl. Unfortunately, Mariah took her words wrong and became defensive.

"A girl who isn't feeling well shouldn't be eating junk. You should be taking care of yourself! Is Kai making sure you get everything you need because if not I swear I'll beat his ass so hard when he gets back from his trip…" Mariah stopped speaking as she noticed Hilary's eyes were filled with confusion.

"What trip?" Hilary asked silently. Kai hadn't said anything about leaving and now Hilary couldn't help but wonder where her husband was.

"Well I'm not sure if he went on a trip, but Kai asked me to come over because he was worried and wouldn't be here…Hilary?" Mariah stated awkwardly. Hilary stared at the ground like an abandoned puppy as the girl spoke. Mariah tried to think of a way to cheer up the girl, but nothing came to mind. Mariah began to feel awkward by the silence that followed and as she thought of something to say she remembered something.

"Oh Hilary, I'll be right back, there was something Kai asked me to get for you!" Mariah stated quickly as she walked out of the apartment. 'Damnit Kai if you don't come back with a extremely good excuse I will kill you.' Mariah thought dangerously as she walked towards the mailbox. She pulled the note out and noticed that there was no address or anything written on the envelope. "Is this from Kai?" Mariah whispered to herself. She shook her head slightly as she ran back up the stairs back to Hilary.

As she walked into the apartment, Mariah saw Hilary continuing to cook the food. Mariah walked in and handed the brunette the envelope. Hilary stared at it and knew exactly who had sent it.

"Kai." Hilary whispered as she took the note. Mariah watched as the girl sat on the couch and opened the note slowly.

_**Dear Hilary,**_

**_If you are reading this you are probably ready to kill someone. Believe me when I say that I really didn't want to leave like this. Something is happening back home and I really need to be there. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but I hope that you will trust me when I tell you that I Love You. I will try to call you as soon as I can, until then… _**

_**Kai H.**_

Hilary stared in shock at the note. She wanted to scream or cry, but found that she couldn't bring herself to do either. She simply sat on the couch with the note sitting loosely in her hands as she a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her husband, Kai, was gone and she didn't know when or if she would ever see him again. She thought about the last time she had seen him and how blurry that image was getting already. She felt her body go numb as she thought of how happy she had been before about the baby she was now carrying inside her.

'Kai is a father and doesn't even know.' Hilary thought as she moved her gaze over to where Mariah stood in the kitchen. The Chinese girl stared at her in confusion as Hilary's body began to shake from the acknowledgement of what was happening.

"Hilary…?" Mariah started before practically running to her friend. Hilary began to stand but found her legs give way. Mariah held the girl up slightly as Hilary released all the feelings she had held in so far. The pink haired girl felt hopeless as she tried to sooth the girl in her arms. Hilary began to sob and Mariah tried to understand what was going on. She looked at the couch where Kai's note was sitting and soon felt her face heat up in anger.

'That no good rotten punk!' Mariah thought to herself. She would've cursed him right then and there if she hadn't noticed something. 'Kai asked me to come. He knew she would need someone. He cares about Hilary so he obviously has a reason to leave like this…trouble at home? Could he mean in Russia? What could possibly be going on in Russia…?' Mariah's mind was moving through the many possibilities of what was going on as Hilary's sobs slowed down.

"Mariah, I'm alright now, thank you." Hilary whispered as she sat back on the couch. Mariah looked at her suspiciously but soon believed what she was saying. "Mariah, I'm pregnant…" Hilary added as she put her face in her hands.

Hilary could hear her friend gasp as she said the words out loud. She looked up and could feel that her mahogany eyes were filling with tears again.

"Does Kai know?" Mariah asked finally taking a seat next to the girl on the couch. When Hilary shook her head Mariah continued, "You have to tell him Hil."

Hilary nodded slightly as se thought about what was happening. "I can't stay here…" she mumbled slightly as she leaned on Mariah. The girl nodded in understanding as she wrapped her arm around Hilary's shoulders. "I think I should go live with my dad for a while…Then again he probably wont let me live with Kai after hearing about this…Oh Mariah what should I do?" Hilary continued. Mariah could hear the dread in her voice as she talked about her father.

"Hilary, was your father ever bad to you?" Mariah asked, remembering all too well what had happened with Hilary's mother. She sighed in relief when Hilary shook her head no. "Then go to him. As your father, he is responsible for you." She continued in encouragement.

"When Kai gets back he can pick you and the baby up and you can yell at him then!" Mariah laughed slightly trying to cheer up the brunette. When Hilary allowed a small smile, Mariah knew it had worked. She hugged her friend before going back to the kitchen. Mariah began to fix Hilary dinner as she spoke.

"You know he loves you, right? Well of course he does, he asked me to come here and make sure you were alright. He also tried to leave a decent note explaining where and why he was going. Yep, Hilary, that boy is in love with you, like it or not." Mariah grinned as she noticed Hilary blushing.

Mariah couldn't help but laugh as she noticed that even with her red tear stained eyes Hilary was still as beautiful as before. She may have looked a bit messy with her pink flannel pajama pants and black tank top, but she was still beautiful.

"Gosh Hilary, you make me so jealous sometimes." Mariah muttered jokingly. When she noticed Hilary's eyes widen in confusion she couldn't help but laugh. "You're so pretty, you have a guy like Kai falling in love with you, you're soon going to be a mother of an extremely gorgeous child; I mean, let's face it, you've got it made!" Mariah laughed as she pointed out the facts. Hilary blushed before realizing Mariah was right.

"Thanks Mariah. For everything." Hilary said smiling. She was shocked to see that she could still smile even while her heart was breaking.

♦♦♦♦

**With Kai and Tala**

♦♦♦♦

Kai walked slowly onto the plane behind Tala. They found their seats soon after and waited in silence for the plane to start up. Tala had tried to talk to his friend but after realizing that Kai didn't want to talk he had moved on to talking to the girl sitting next to him.

Kai didn't care what Tala said to the girl. He simply stared out the window and let his thoughts consume him. 'God I'm such and asshole for leaving like this. Hilary must be crying her eyes out by now. Damnit, why did this have to happen?' Kai thought. He heard the pilot's voice echo throughout the cabin and hardly felt the plane begin to take off. He stared at the runway from his window and suddenly felt like he was being ripped away from everything he loved the most.

'Hilary…' Kai's mind repeated her name and he soon felt his eyes sting with tears of regret. He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from fighting but found that doing so only caused him to see her peaceful image. Kai smiled slightly as he saw her sleeping figure from that morning. He could still smell her sweet scent on his clothes from where he had carried her home.

'Shit.' Kai thought as the tears became stronger than ever. Still he refused to let them fall as the scenery changed and they were flying through the clouds. The girl had gotten up to talk to someone and Tala was now staring at his friend in concern.

"Kai are you alright?" Tala asked softly. The red head nudged Kai's shoulder a bit before noticing his tears falling silently. Kai noticed he was crying as well and swiftly turned away from his friend and tried to get a hold of his emotions.

'Damnit. I had to leave. I HAD to. Hilary will understand. I'll call her when we land and explain everything. She will forgive me. Stupid Boris, that basturd, it's his fault this is happening. This is all his fault.' Kai's thoughts yelled. He noticed that Tala was getting worried and decided to say something.

"Tala, let's just worry about kicking Boris' ass when we see him, alright?" Kai mumbled. He heard Tala chuckle lightly and knew that he was forgiven for blowing the Russian off.

"Whatever you say Kai." Tala answered in amusement. Kai couldn't help but smirk a bit as well.

Kai slept peacefully for the rest of the flight. Tala watched as the dual haired boy smiled slightly in his sleep and could only guess what he was dreaming about.

When Kai woke up he noticed that they were landing. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about his dream. He had dreamt that when he got home Loki and Sora were smiling happily and waiting at the airport. Hilary would also be standing there smiling only she wouldn't be alone. Standing next to her, Kai saw two small children, a boy and girl. The boy had short slate colored hair with brown highlights and crimson eyes. The girl had medium length two toned blue hair like her father and gorgeous mahogany eyes. She wore her hair in two small pig tails and let her slate colored bangs fall into her eyes. Kai smiled as they two children ran at him laughing. He picked both of them up and hugged them as they both talked a mile a minute about what had happened while he was gone.

"KAI!" Tala yelled out, breaking Kai's trance. Kai looked up and noticed he had walked straight off the plane and out of the airport. He looked behind him and saw Tala running towards him. "Thanks for leaving me behind." Tala muttered darkly as Kai mumbled 'sorry'.

The two boys walked quickly to the nearest hotel and Tala got them a room. Kai watched suspiciously as the man at the desk seemed to stare at them as they walked away.

"Why do you think he was staring like that?" Kai asked silently as they walked into the elevator, "It was like he knew that he were coming…" he added cautiously.

"I noticed that too. Well either way, you have your beyblade right?" Tala asked in a hushed voice. When Kai nodded, Tala continued, "Well, as long as you have Dranzer to protect you and I have Wolborg, we have nothing to worry about."

Kai simply nodded as they walked into their room. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry so I'm going to order some dinner. You want anything?" Tala asked as he walked towards the phone.

"No, I think I'll just go to sleep…" Kai stated in a distant voice. Tala watched as the dual haired boy walked into the room they shared and sat on the bed(1).The red head began to dial the number for room service when he noticed the bedroom door shut slowly. Thinking nothing of it, Tala spoke to the man at the desk about getting some food.

"Well you see, it's too late for anyone to get room service so I'm very sorry. You could try the restaurant down the street. They are always open." Tala noticed that as the man spoke he seemed to have a mocking tone. Beginning to get a bit freaked out, Tala hung up the phone and decided to check the refrigerator.

As he opened the fridge, he couldn't help hear a noise coming from the bedroom. He then noticed that Kai wasn't talking like he normally would. He knew his friend would've made some move to call Hilary by now, but Tala couldn't hear anything coming from the room.

"Kai…?" Tala called as he walked over to the bedroom door. He heard the noise again and a faint grunt and had a sick feeling of what was going on. Tala grabbed the door handle and threw the door open just in time to see Kai being dragged towards the window. Tala saw that his friend had been gagged and as their eyes met, Kai's crimson eyes widened as if trying to warn him. Tala ran towards Kai and the attackers and was about to pull Kai back when someone smashed something hard like metal across the back of his head.

Tala felt his body go numb as he collapsed to the ground. He saw Kai thrashing out against the attackers, but it was no use. Tala felt something cold slide down his face and could smell something like rust mixed in salt. He noticed that his vision was beginning to get blurry and he was loosing consciousness fast.

Kai was finally able to rip a piece of the cloth enough so he could yell out. He continued to fight but soon found it was useless. He could only watch as one of them threw Tala's motionless body over their shoulder and jump out the window. Kai's eyes widened as he latched on to the window frame with his feet. He glared at the figure trying to pull his feet out and kicked him.

"TALA!" Kai yelled out as he saw the figure who had taken his friend waiting below. Just as he let out the one word he felt someone punch him in the gut, causing him to black out instantly.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Yay cliffhanger! Okay so there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought.

BTW: (1) I was being really lazy with that part. Their hotel room is really big. They have a 2 person bedroom, kitchen with a counter and such, sitting area with TV, couch, etc. and of course a big bathroom. So anyway, the window they got dragged out of was sort of a balcony window so yeah…That's really all there is to say about it…


	3. Chapter 3

CWG: YAY!! I am so happy that you are enjoying my story! (hugs everyone who reviewed) So since the last chapter was a cliffhanger I decided to go ahead and type up the next chapter so you wouldn't have to wait too long. So anyways I will just shut up so you can read…

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND THIS IS REALLY GETTING OLD BECAUSE I THINK THAT ALL OF YOU KNOW THIS ISNT THE REAL DEAL.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Captured and new arrivals**

'Where am I?' Kai thought to himself as he slowly regained consciousness. He let his crimson eyes flutter open slightly but refused to move his aching body. He couldn't help but notice an annoying sound echoing through his mind. It sounded like water dripping in the distance and he felt as if the noise was going to make his ears explode. He managed to move a hand up to his ear and could feel something wet and sticky dripping down the side of his face. As soon as his fingers rolled over the liquid he felt a searing pain shoot through his skull and knew instantly that he was bleeding.

"Shit." Kai muttered to himself as he cringed slightly in pain. He looked around as his eyes focused to his dark surroundings and noticed that he was in a cell. Kai tried desperately to remember what was going on but his thoughts were interrupted by a deafening noise that sent chills up his spine. Seconds later Kai heard the noise again and recognized it as a scream.

"Tala…" Kai whispered into the dark. When he heard the sound again, a sick realization filled his mind. Kai stood up slowly as he managed to drag his feet to the door of the cell. As he started to work on the lock, Tala let out another scream of pain in the distance. After a few minutes Kai was free and had regained the feeling in his legs.

He began to run down the different corridors in the direction of where he heard his friend. Kai searched the cells as he passed and each one brought back different, horrible memories from his past.

He turned down another corridor and nearly crashed into a small figure running the opposite direction. The figure let out a small yelp as she fell into Kai. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before feeling extremely awkward. The girl got up abruptly and Kai brushed off the dirt on his pants.

Kai looked at the girl in confusion as he noticed how familiar she seemed. She had navy blue hair with blood red tips. Her hair was held up in pig tails by black and silver ribbons that matched her outfit completely. She was wearing black boots with silver buckles and black pants with silver chains attached to the pockets. She had a navy blue, spaghetti strap tank top with a red design drawn on it as well. Kai noticed that her eyes had a color of crimson swirled with icy blue.

"Sorry." The girl mumbled slightly as she began to start walking again. Kai looked at her again in shock before speaking.

"Do I know you?" Kai asked. The girl looked up at him in confusion, her eyes gleaming with suspicion.

"I don't think so…why?" she asked. Kai shrugged before Tala's face crossed his mind. His eyes widened and he silently cursed himself for getting so side tracked as he mumbled something to the girl and ran off down the hall.

'Who was she?' Kai thought to himself as he ran. It wasn't long before the stench of blood reached his nose. He pushed his body to run faster as he reached his destination. Just as Kai rounded the corner, two men were dragging Tala's bloody body out of what looked like an interrogation room.

"TALA!" Kai called out, causing the men to look up in shock. Without thinking Kai charged at the men and attacked. Kai quickly jumped up and kicked one man in the face as he whipped around to punch the other in the gut. As the two men were distracted by the pain, Kai crouched and drove his foot in a circle causing them to fall. While they were down, Kai quickly grabbed Tala from where he was lying on the ground and began to carry his friend away from the enemies.

Before long, Kai could hear Boris' voice echo through the halls. Kai growled in hatred as the voice reached his ears.

"Find them and bring them back to me." Boris yelled at his goons. Kai held Tala close as they hid. Tala was barely conscious but still knew not to make any noise. He stared up at Kai through his blurred vision and Kai could tell he knew something. Kai pulled Tala up into a nearby vent where they wouldn't be found.

'What is it?' Kai mouthed silently to the boy.

"Wolborg." Tala whispered. Kai stared in confusion and shock as Tala's eyes began to glow. Before Kai could react he found himself hearing Tala's voice in his mind. "Kai, Can you hear me?" Kai nodded numbly as he noticed the boy's mouth hadn't moved, "Good, well apparently Boris doesn't just want revenge. Kai he is creating the ultimate soldier. It's a mix between you, me, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. He said that he only needed us so his creation could learn different types of blading. He said that after his creation is finished he wont need us anymore…he's going to get rid of us, Kai." Tala explained.

Kai stared at his friend in shock. There was someone walking around with the same strengths and weaknesses as them? Kai tried his best to understand that concept but more importantly the last bit. As soon as Boris' creation was complete they wouldn't be needed. Kai knew all too well what happened when you were considered useless in the abbey.

Kai felt his hand touch his neck as he remembered how the hidden scar had become a part of his body.

The images of Kai's past seemed to engulf his mind as he felt his crimson eyes zone out slightly. He watched hopelessly as a younger version of himself ran frantically down the corridors of the Abbey.

"Come back here, Kai, you know it's useless to run away." A cold voice echoed behind him. The small boy felt tears burning his eyes as he began to run faster. He practically jumped into a nearby room and looked around frantically for a place to hide. Noticing a small hole in the wall barely visible, the boy was able to find a successful hiding spot. He tried his best to gain control of his breathing as the sound of someone walking reached his ears.

Kai waited patiently as the figure paused in front of the door and held his breath when his predator started to walk into the room.

"Kai, why don't you be a good little boy and come out now." Boris commanded calmly as he began to search for the boy. Kai started to whimper silently as the man came closer. As the man passed by the hole in the wall Kai couldn't help but sigh in relief silently. Unfortunately, as soon as Boris was out of his sight the man had reached into the hole and grabbed the boy around the ankle. Kai let out a yell as he was yanked into the open.

Boris simply glared at the boy with hatred as he pushed him to the ground. "You worthless little brat; you think you can just hide from your enemies? You're a weakling, Kai, and weaklings like you don't deserve to live." Boris muttered as he held the boy down. Kai flailed under the man's grasp but it was useless. Before he could even react, Boris had wrapped his whip around Kai's neck and was choking him relentlessly.

Kai began to choke on blood as the whip dug into his neck. He felt like he was drowning as he suffocated and gagged. He could only watch as his vision faded and the last image he could see was Boris' crooked grin and the burning hatred in his eyes.

♦♦♦♦

**With Hilary**

♦♦♦♦

Hilary waited patiently as Tyson paced in front of her. She had gone over to Tyson's house hoping that he would be able to cheer her up a bit, but so far the boy was taking the news of Kai's departure worse than she had.

"Damn that Kai. What could be so important that he would have to leave everyone behind including his family?!" Tyson mumbled for the fifteenth time. Hilary sighed as the boy spoke.

"Tyson, I'm sure he had a good reason." Hilary assured her friend. Tyson turned to her and she noticed that she had said the wrong thing.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE LEFT, HILARY!" Tyson yelled in annoyance. He was about to say more until he noticed that the brunette was beginning to get depressed again. Before Tyson could even try to comfort the girl, Ray walked in with the television remote in hand.

"He did have a reason." Ray stated as he sat next to Hilary on the couch. Before Tyson could say a word, Ray turned the television on and Boris' voice echoed through the room.

"_I am proud to present the most powerful blader of the future. Her name is, Katya." _Boris stated on the screen. The teens watched as a girl walked up onto the stage next to Boris. Hilary and Tyson couldn't help but gasp in shock as they realized how much of a resemblance this girl shared with Kai and Tala. Katya smiled to the crowd as Boris continued to talk about his plans for the future.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" Ray asked, already knowing who they were all thinking of.

"Her hair…" Hilary whispered as she recognized the two colors of navy blue and blood red tips.

"Her eyes…" Tyson managed as he recognized the cold stare that both Tala and Kai had always given. The girl's mixed eyes seemed to pierce him like the combined efforts of his two friends.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that as soon as Kai and Tala leave, a girl who shares their exact personality and resemblance shows up?" Ray stated as he turned the television off. Hilary and Tyson nodded in shock as they looked up at Ray.

"Well it can't be a coincidence." A new voice stated. They all looked up as a familiar face walked into the room. Max leaned casually against the couch as he looked over at Ray. The Chinese boy nodded before continuing.

"You are right Max. Which is exactly why I think we should go to Russia and ask Kai and Tala, in person, what is going on." Ray suggested. The others nodded in agreement and got up to get ready for their trip. Hilary, however, simply continued to stare at the television screen. Ray noticed her blank look and put a hand on her shoulder to break her trance. Hilary glanced up at the boy before flashing a smile.

"I can't go. Too much action could be bad for the baby you know." Hilary stated still smiling. Ray simply nodded in understanding and left the girl to her thoughts. As he left, Hilary let her tears fall silently down her cheek.

'Kai, please come home soon.' Hilary begged through her thoughts.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: So there is Chapter 3. I hope I didn't confuse you too badly…lol. If you didn't guess it, Katya is the girl Kai ran into before. So tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

CWG: I HATE school. (tear) My English teacher has been on my back about stupid things and I'm not getting a good enough grade even though I do ALL the work, get good grades on the tests, AND I got a REALLY good grade on my project. (tear) What's up with that? Sorry, I just needed to vent a bit, but I'm getting side tracked again…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND NEVER WILL.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**We're off to Russia!**

Tyson stared out the window, deep in thought, as the plane took off. They had waited for what seemed like forever for Mr. Dickenson to get their tickets and were finally on their way. Ray sat next to the navy haired blader, while Max and Kenny sat behind them and Mr Dickenson sat alone nearby. Tyson ignored Kenny's incessant muttering about his fear of heights as the ground began to fade smaller and smaller into the distance. Tyson sighed heavily as he thought about their journey.

'Kai left on his own, we should just let him handle his problems.' Tyson thought coldly.

'**_You don't really think that Tyson. You know you are just as worried about this as the rest of your friends.' _**A calm voice echoed through his thoughts. The boy was shocked as he heard his bitbeast speak to him.

'Dragoon, what do you mean?' Tyson asked curiously.

'**_Tyson, you may not believe it, but Kai is in trouble. He needs your help. You all could feel the pain he went through but didn't notice it. Tyson, you must hurry before it's too late.' _**Dragoon explained.

'What do you mean the pain he went through? Dragoon, what happened to Kai? What do you mean before it's too late?!' Tyson demanded as he thought about his friend. He felt as though part of his heart was being torn away as he thought about the Russian being hurt somewhere.

'**_I can not tell you the details, Tyson, but I can no longer feel Dranzer's power. It's as if she has been erased from the earth. I fear the worst has happened.'_** Tyson could hear Dragoon's grief in his words and Tyson knew that it was all true.

"No, Kai, he can't be..." Tyson muttered. Ray glanced at his friend in confusion as the words escaped his lips.

"Tyson?" Ray called out as he tapped the boy on the shoulder. Tyson jumped from the sudden contact and smiled sheepishly as he realized what had gone on.

"Sorry Ray, just talking to myself, what's up?" Tyson asked as he started to blush.

"Well it's just…" Ray started. Before he could continue, the pilot's voice echoed through the cabin announcing that they would be landing. Everyone became entranced by the sight out of the window as the plane landed. Even Ray forgot about the conversation as he noticed how beautiful the land looked. The large buildings looked like they were made from a child's imagination with their pillars of swirling colors. Snow was falling lightly and gave the land an extra bit of beauty as the light reflected off the snow.

As they landed and got off the plane, the friends were anxious to get out of the airport. Mr. Dickenson led the way as they made their way towards the exit. Tyson ran ahead ignoring the warnings and found himself out in the snow without his jacket. He smiled brightly until he felt the wind blow snow into his face and the icy slush soak through his shoes. He cursed himself as he ran back to his friends. They all shook their heads in disbelief as they witnessed the boy's stupidity.

"Tyson, I would've thought you learned your lesson from the last time we came here…" Max stated in amusement. Tyson simply glared at his friend and stuck his tongue out as he tried to warm himself up.

"Alright boys, how about we take a trip to Kai's hotel. I have the name of the place and it's not very far." Mr. Dickenson said ignoring the two friends. They all agreed and began to walk to their destination.

Ray slowed his pace and watched as his friends began to throw snowballs at each other. He smiled slightly as he watched Kenny get piled in snow by Max and Tyson. Normally he would've joined in on the fun, but at that moment he felt as if Kai's absence was making him feel an emptiness inside of him.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled lightly at the sight but continued to walk towards the hotel. Before long the teens and their manager were inside, and Mr. Dickenson was speaking to the man at the desk. Tyson and Max continued to apologize to Kenny and Ray tried to listen to the conversation. Normally the Chinese boy wouldn't have tried, but when he noticed Mr. Dickenson's face change to a look of horror he knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Dickenson asked the man, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry, but the two boys in that room aren't staying there anymore. Actually they were reported missing a few days ago when a maid found their stuff in their rooms and the window smashed."

'Oh my gosh, Kai and Tala are gone?' both Ray and Mr. Dickenson thought grimly.

Ray let out a short gasp as he realized what was going on. As he let out the small noise, Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked up in confusion.

"What is it, Ray?" they all asked in unison. Ray simply looked to his friends and they understood.

"No…" Tyson mumbled as he remembered Dragoon's warning.

"What…happened to them?" Max asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, but they aren't here anymore…" Ray mumbled as they waited for Mr. Dickenson. However, the man called them over instead and they all walked silently to the room. They noticed that the room was blocked off by caution tape and there were police investigators inside. As they approached, a man came to them and after speaking to Mr. Dickenson, they were aloud inside.

Tyson looked around for any sign that this was some sick joke. He noticed that the fridge was left open and the bedroom was a mess. As he walked through the rooms he felt as though he could see what had happened.

Ray looked around as well. He watched as Tyson and Max both became extremely quiet and refused to look in the rooms. He walked over to the open fridge and noticed Tala's fingerprints on the handle. He also caught a faint scent that he would always know. It smelled like freshly fallen snow and Ice breaker gum. He followed the scent and realized that it led to the bedroom door, where Tala's fingerprints were as well. Ray walked slowly as he pieced things together. He could smell something that didn't belong to either of his Russian friends and it seemed to blend with a familiar scent.

'Kai.' Ray thought as he began to picture what had happened to his friend. He couldn't help but feel sick as he noticed something on the carpet. Kai's once perfect beyblade was sitting on the carpet shattered. Ray could see the bitchip was dark and had a crack through the center. He held his breath as he felt his own beyblade heat up as it glowed in his pocket.

"Dranzer…" Ray whispered as he kneeled next to the debris. As he let his fingers touch the darkened bitchip he felt a strange heat surge through his hand as though it was on fire. He gasped as he heard Dranzer's screech echo through his mind.

♦♦♦♦

**FLASHBACK: What happened to Kai while Tala was getting food…**

♦♦♦♦

Kai sat on the bed quietly as watched Tala talk on the phone. He was about to pull out his cell phone when he noticed that the door was closing by itself. Kai looked over suspiciously as he noticed he was sitting in complete darkness. He heard someone trying to move silently towards where he was and before long he could hear them breathing. Kai held his breath slightly as he slipped away from the bed and headed towards his bag. He grabbed his blade from the side pocket and felt Dranzer heat up at his touch. He smirked slightly before he felt a hand cover his mouth. He dropped the blade instantly as the intruder began to try and drag him away.

Kai tried to struggle away from the man's grip, but he couldn't break free. He knew that Tala was in the next room and, if anything, Kai wanted to warn his friend. He began to glance around anxiously in the dark until he found what he was searching for. Kai smashed his foot against one of the small chairs causing it to fall to the ground. Kai noticed that even if Tala did get the hint and got a warning it would be no use to him.

He began to try and maneuver his feet in a way that he could kick his attacker in the knee. He hit his target but soon found that there was another man grabbing him. Kai was about to give in, as the two men began to drag him out of the room through the window when Kai saw Tala open the door.

Kai glanced at his friend and as the light filled the room he also noticed someone standing near the door. It was obvious Tala was falling into a trap and Kai tried to warn the red haired boy as he ran blindly to Kai's rescue. Kai watched in horror as the hidden man smashed what looked like a metal pipe across the back of Tala's head sending him to the floor instantly. Kai tried desperately to yell out to his friend as blood began to spill from the wound.

Kai fought the grip of the men even harder as he tried to get to his friend's body. He watched helplessly as Tala's body was dragged out like a doll. He also noticed his precious beyblade sitting on the floor nearby the man's foot. Kai could only watch in horror as his perfect blade was crushed under the man's boot. He watched as Dranzer glowed under the pressure of her bitchip cracking.

'NO!' Kai screamed inside his head as he tried to find a voice. He noticed the man covering his mouth had let go slightly and was able to scream out. He noticed that the man who had Tala was waiting impatiently outside of the window and couldn't help but feel tears sting his eyes as Tala's body lay limp in the man's grasp.

TALA!" Kai yelled out in distress as he saw his friend down below him. He was about to scream more when he felt a fist dig into his gut. The sudden gust of air that escaped his body seemed to force Kai to go unconscious as his body was dragged into the night.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: So now you know what happened from Kai's POV and what happened to Dranzer. So, until next time. Please, tell me what you thought and what I need to improve on.


	5. Chapter 5

CWG: I AM **SO** SORRY IT'S SO LATE!! Okay here's chapter 5. I'm not going to continue to rant about something random today so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE BUT I DO OWN KATYA, LOKI, AND SORA.

…

♦♦♦♦

**Memories and guilt**

Kai and Tala slept uncomfortably in the vent where they had hidden. Half the night Tala kept a look out for any trouble while Kai slept and for the second half of the night they switched off. Even though Tala's proved it was daytime by showing the time, the two boys would never have guessed from the dark corridors and cold air.

Kai walked silently beside Tala as the two searched for a way out of this hell. Kai had begun to think back to his abandoned blade in the hotel room and couldn't help but let his guilt consume him.

'Dranzer…I'm so sorry. I failed to keep you safe.' Kai thought as he felt his chest tighten under his aching heart. He was now fully aware of the empty space where Dranzer had once been able to keep him from insanity in the past. He thought of all the times which his faithful bitbeast had kept him alive. Kai felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest and gripped his chest in shock. He felt tears sting his eyes and couldn't help but loose the feeling in his legs.

Tala couldn't help but notice his friend's sudden action and watched in horror as his friend choked up some blood and collapsed to the ground.

"KAI!" Tala called out as he knelt down beside his friend. His voice was still weak, but he had gained most of his strength back by now.

"Dranzer…" Tala heard Kai gasp as more blood spilled from his mouth.

'What's going on? Please, someone help…' Tala felt helpless as he tried to help Kai.

'**_Tala, Dranzer is gone. She no longer has a connection with Kai. Unfortunately, Kai's wounds weren't so severe before because she had enough strength left to keep him safe. But now her power is weak and Kai is feeling the full force of his wounds.' _**Wolborg's voice echoed through his mind. Tala listened intently as he watched his friend cough up more blood.

'But what happened to Dranzer?' Tala asked curiously trying to understand what could've happened while he was away.

'**_I'm not sure, but according to Kai's memories of last night, you were knocked out and when the man grabbed your body he crushed Dranzer's blade.' _**Tala's faithful wolf replied. Tala gasped in shock but knew there wasn't anything he could do about the past.

"Kai…just hang in there buddy…" Tala whispered as he stood up. He wrapped Kai's arm over his shoulders so that he could support the boy. Kai glanced over at Tala allowing the red haired boy to see his tear stained eyes.

"Tala…she's gone." Kai mumbled as some more blood dripped from his mouth. Tala could feel tears stinging his own eyes but forced them back as he led his friend down the corridor.

"Shhh…I know." Tala assured as they walked. He felt Kai's body shaking slightly, but he wasn't sure if it was from the crying or something else. "Kai, are you alright?" Tala whispered to his friend.

Kai shook his head slightly and Tala soon felt his hand run across a spot of Kai's shirt where it was wet and sticky. 'Shit.' Tala thought to himself as he brought his fingers up enough that he could see the blood stains.

"Kai, what the hell's happening to you…" Tala whispered silently as he stopped walking. Tala stared at his friend in horror as he noticed the fiery crimson fading slightly. Tala lifted the boy's shirt and could see what the problem was.

Tala gasped when he saw that Kai's chest was covered in blood. Tala could see where his friend had a few broken ribs and the bruises from his struggle in the hotel room where visible as well.

'This is definitely not good…' Tala thought to himself as he tore his shirt for a bandage. He wrapped Kai's chest up as much as possible in attempts to stop the bleeding and to help the boy's ribs. After he had finished his work, Tala tried to keep Kai from falling asleep.

"Kai…Kai. KAI, WAKE UP!" Tala called as loud as he could. He smirked slightly as a pair of crimson eyes flashed towards him through the dark.

"I'm not deaf, Tala…" Kai whispered, Tala could see that the boy was having trouble staying awake.

"Kai, remember that time, after training, when Bryan beat me? That night when Boris punished me for losing and you helped me?" Tala whispered to the boy, trying to keep his mind off of the pain.

"Hn." Kai muttered before cringing slightly as pain shot through his body.

'How could I forget…' Kai thought to himself. He began to replay that night through his mind as he sat staring at his best friend.

Tala's body had been thrown loosely to the ground by one of the security guards. Kai, who had pretended to be asleep, waited for the man to leave before running to boy's side.

"Tala!" Kai whispered fiercely as he placed a cold hand on the older boy's shoulder. Tala groaned in discomfort and his icy blue eyes opened slowly. When he noticed Kai staring down at him, a concerned look on his face, he began to sit up.

"What are you doing awake?" Tala mumbled through his swollen lip. His spiky hair was matted and fell in his eyes as he spoke, but Kai could see that one of those beautiful eyes was surrounded by a black and blue mark.

"I wanted to wait for you…" was the dual haired boy's response. He felt like his crimson eyes were on fire from the tears that wanted to escape.

"You should be sleeping. You need the energy…"

"Tala…I just…" Kai mumbled as he stared at the ground. He was about to continue when he heard a low gurgling sound coming from the other boy. They both stared in shock for a moment before realizing what the sound was.

"Guess I missed dinner." Tala smiled sheepishly as he tried to cover up being in pain. Kai stared at the boy intently until Tala's smile faded. "What?" Tala asked in confusion. Kai's crimson eyes flashed and Tala instantly knew what was going on in the boy's thoughts.

"Kai, no. It's past curfew. If you get caught…Really it's no big deal." Tala insisted. Kai simply smiled at the redhead and stood up.

"I wont get caught. I'll be back in ten minutes, Kay?" Kai answered, completely ignoring him. Tala could only watch as Kai walked stealthily over to the corner of their cell.

"Kai, please don't do it! If you get caught..." Tala called after the blue haired boy. He cursed his body as it shook when he went to stand up. Tala was about to try and catch him when he felt his legs give out from under him. Tala could only watch as his one true friend slipped through one of the old bent bars and disappeared into the darkness.

"_I'll be back as soon as I can_." Kai whispered through the shadows. Kai practically ran down the corridors of the abbey as soon as he was free. He slipped past all the cameras and avoided being seen by the guards. Before long, he had found what he wanted and was able to return. He slipped out of the kitchen holding a loaf of bread in his mouth and a few apples in his arms. He had been lucky enough to find a can of soda which he had brought with him as well. Kai knew that the guards would check his cell in five minutes and that he needed to get back as soon as possible in order to hide the food.

The small boy practically flew down the corridors until he came to the hallway that led to his cell. He stopped abruptly as soon as he heard voices and swung his body around a corner. He heard the voices coming closer and they were joined by heavy footsteps.

'What's going on?' Kai thought to himself as he jumped into a nearby vent. He watched silently as the men ran by. He jumped out as soon as it was quiet again and headed back to his cell. He refused to look back as he ran to the hole in the bars and slid back to safety. He looked over at Tala and smiled with the bread still hanging in his mouth.

"Told you I wouldn't get caught." Kai whispered triumphantly. When the boy noticed that his friend was staring at the floor with a blank look on his face, his smile faded quickly. "Tala? Are you alright?" Kai placed the food in a safe place before crawling to his friend.

Kai shook him slightly before realizing Tala's body was cold as ice and his eyes were dull and empty. As soon as Kai's fingers touched the boy, Tala's body went limp and fell to the ground.

"TALA!" Kai called out in shock. He quickly searched for a pulse, but when he couldn't find one Kai began to shake his body vigorously.

"Please, Tala. Don't leave me! You're my best friend. Don't leave me here. Tala!" Kaia whispered in the boy's ear as tears began to stream down his face. Kai's tears began to drip onto Tala's pale face and slid down his cheek silently. Kai watched as the illusion took place and Tala began to 'cry' along with him.

"TALA!" Kai called out again as his tears began to fall heavier and his small body shook violently.

"Tala. Don't. Leave me." Kai whispered through his sobs. Kai heard a noise approaching but didn't care. He continued to sob even as Boris and a doctor ran into the cell. Even as Kai was shoved out of the way and smacked for crying, he refused to take his eyes off of his friend's body.

"Is Tala going to die?" Kai asked numbly. He received another smack across the face but his question was never answered aloud.

The doctor preformed CPR for about ten minutes before Tala was brought back. After the strange man confirmed that he would be fine as long as he didn't overexert himself, the two boys were left alone.

Kai began to cry again as he watched Tala's chest move as he breathed. He couldn't stop even as his friend sat up and stared at him as though he was insane.

"Kai?" Tala asked through the darkness as he tried to confirm that it was a reality. Kai's body shook again but he ignored it and threw himself at the red haired boy.

"Tala, promise you wont ever leave again!" Kai whispered as he began to sob. Tala looked at his friend in shock but nodded in agreement anyway. Tala held his friend and noticed for the first time how small he was.

"Kai…how—"

"OH I almost forgot!" Kai interrupted, as he ran over to where he had placed the food. "Here!" he handed over everything he had found to the redhead and smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

Tala stared in shock, but he soon began to laugh lightly at his friend's childish behavior. He took an apple and took a bite out of it cautiously.

"Kai, you are always trying to do things for me. Why are you always smiling at me and even crying when you know that doing so could be the death of you?" Tala asked as he stared at the boy. Kai simply shrugged and smiled again.

"Tala, I don't care what they say, if I didn't have a friend like you I wouldn't be as strong as I am today." Kai replied. Tala stopped eating as he thought about the boy's words.

'Friends…' Tala thought. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a friend in a place like this.

"So that's what you are…a friend." Tala concluded more to himself than to the boy. The two smiled at each other before Tala threw Kai one of the apples. "Go ahead, consider it a gift." He stated as he continued to eat his own apple.

"By the way Kai, how old are you exactly?" Tala asked curiously as they sat in silence.

Kai looked up at him with his crimson eyes and answered, "I'm five and a half."

'So he's two years younger than me?! But he's only about six years old and is already so strong…I thought he was older...' Tala thought to himself as he laughed. Kai simply stared at his friend in confusion and began to get self conscious.

Kai laughed slightly at the memory and stared at his friend affectionately. Tala stared back at him smiling slightly as well before standing up again.

"Hey Tala, mind if I ask you something?" Kai whispered as his friend helped him to his feet. Tala stopped to look at him in confusion before the boy continued. "What exactly were you laughing about?"

When he noticed Tala's confused face he explained, "After you asked how old I was you began to laugh. Why?" Tala thought about the question before smiling.

"I was laughing because I was shocked about how old you were. You see, I had always thought that you were older than me since you were so much stronger, but that night I began to see how _small_ you were and knew you couldn't be older than me, unless of course you were born premature…" Tala explained. Kai glared at his friend before mumbling something about, 'I was not small!' as they continued to walk. Tala chuckled lightly as his friend gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the walk.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Okay so that was Chapter 5. It's just here to show how Kai and Tala became friends and such but either way, I hope you enjoyed. I **PROMISE** to get the next chapter up soon! SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE WAIT!


	6. Chapter 6

CWG: Okay so here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Reunion:**

Rain began to fall harder than ever as Hilary walked up the sidewalk. She couldn't help but walk slow and replayed what she was planning to say when she arrived at her destination.

'What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he doesn't like me? What if Loki and Sora begin to hate Kai? Oh great what if this whole thing makes them all hate Kai. Jeez what am I doing here?' Hilary asked herself as she continued down the street.

As she headed down the street, she found herself standing in front of a big white Victorian house. She checked the address for the fifteenth time before taking a deep breath. She walked up the pathway and onto the porch. She held her breath and knocked lightly on the front door. Before she could knock harder she heard a familiar noise coming from inside. She hesitated as the sound of laughter filled her ears and didn't even notice she had let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

She instantly dropped her hand and exhaled as she lost her courage. She turned around to leave, not wanting to interrupt her family's happiness, and was about to leave when another sound filled her ears.

"What is it Jukka?" Hilary heard Loki call as a dog began to bark again.

Hilary cursed lightly under her breath as she heard the sound of the doorknob turning. She spun around and instantly smiled as the door opened revealing her little brother.

"HILARY!" Loki called as he ran out onto the porch. Hilary laughed as the boy threw his arms around her. She instantly picked him up and spun him around while still hugging his small frame. Hilary didn't have to guess who was running to the door when she heard the pounding of light footsteps. Sora ran out into the rain with a dog following at his heals. Hilary completely lost her balance as the boy jumped into her arms as well. The siblings laughed together as they landed in a puddle.

It wasn't until Hilary heard the front door open again that she stopped laughing and stared up at the man. Hilary felt as though her heart was going to burst when she recognized the aged version of her father standing on the porch smirking at them.

"Welcome home." The man spoke warmly to his daughter. Hilary smiled and stood up, leaving her brothers, and ran up onto the porch.

"It's good to see you…Dad." Hilary whispered through her happy tears. The man hugged her back and Hilary watched as her brothers ran up to them as well.

"Well, let's get inside before you all get sick." Hilary's father ordered, he chuckled lightly as his three children walked past him.

Hilary shook her head and blushed as a puddle began to form at her feet. 'I guess it's raining harder than I thought…' she thought to herself. Loki ran down the hall and turned into a small room. He soon returned carrying towels for everyone. After drying off slightly, Hilary began to notice her surroundings. From where she stood at the front door, Hilary could see a straight hallway leading to what looked like a kitchen. To her right she noticed a closet and a staircase leading to a second level which had at least three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small area at the end of the hall. She looked to her left, and noticed a fireplace rising from the floor to the chimney and a living area around it. She could also see a door near the kitchen which led to a pantry, and one in the living area that looked like another bedroom.

She stared in awe at the magnificence of the home and couldn't help but feel lost in such a big space. She felt a hand come down on her shoulder and looked up in surprise to see her father looking down at her.

"A bit different from a one room apartment, right?" he smiled slightly to show he was kidding, but Hilary still couldn't help but sense a hidden meaning behind his words.

Before she could say anything, Hilary felt her hand being tugged towards the kitchen. She looked down and let her mahogany eyes meet Sora's bright green ones, as the boy led her deeper into the strange house.

"Hilary, you are staying with us, right? Please say you'll stay." Sora pleaded as they sat at the counter. Hilary smiled and nodded her head to signal her answer, but she still couldn't seem to find her voice.

'Maybe Kai and I should start to think about buying a house somewhere. With the baby coming and all, maybe it would be a good idea…' Hilary thought to herself. She let her eyes wander around the room and even though she knew that this would be a perfect type of home for her family, she felt as though the house itself held a dark mood and an emptiness she couldn't place.

Hilary watched as Loki and Jukka ran into the room happily and Hilary couldn't help but smile. She knew that the boys had always wanted a dog and now they finally did. She couldn't help but let her heart warm slightly as she thought of her own children playing in a garden with a dog, while Kai and she watched happily nearby. As soon as the thought entered her mind, Hilary felt sharp tears stinging her eyes and couldn't help but let one slide down her cheek.

Sora and Loki noticed instantly but didn't know what to do. They both sat next to their sister and watched helplessly as she buried her face in her hands. She heard her father come into the room and ask what was wrong. The voices around her seemed to echo slightly as she thought about Kai's smiling face.

"Hilary?" she heard Kai ask as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She gasped in shock as she looked up, but was met with disappointment when she noticed the voice belonged to her father, "Are you alright?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Hilary mumbled something under her breath before walking out of the room. She walked upstairs and something seemed to draw her to the biggest of the bedrooms. She walked numbly inside to realize that it was decorated with things that used to be in her old room, at her mother's house. She gasped in shock when she noticed all of the pictures were placed neatly in frames or hung on the walls. Posters of some Beyblading teams were hanging on the wall along with a framed photo of Kai and herself at an amusement park.

Hilary reached out to the picture and smiled as she remembered that day. It had been hers and Tyson's idea to go, but they had to force Kai to come as well. Hilary couldn't remember who had taken the picture because it was obvious from their expressions that they were not expecting it at all. Hilary chuckled slightly as she noticed that Kai and she were holding hands at that moment and he was blushing slightly, while she smiled brightly at him. She gasped as she recognized the sign they were walking by at that moment and started to remember that day even more.

Hilary had wanted to go on the newest rollercoaster, but she didn't want to go alone. Tyson had been too busy stuffing his face, not to mention they had had an argument a moment before, so she refused to go with him. Ray had run into Mariah and was off trying to win her a stuffed tiger and Max had decided to go with Kenny on a different ride. Hilary asked Kai if he wouldn't mind going with her and when he said 'sure' she remembered being extremely excited. She led the way to the line and when they finally got on the ride, Hilary got scared, but Kai held her hand to show that he would keep her safe.

Hilary smiled again at the memory and couldn't help but let another tear slip down her cheek. She had known that she was in love with Kai even before that day, but that was the first time the boy had ever shown a hint of feeling the same.

A knock on the door broke Hilary from her thoughts. She spun around quickly to see her father standing in the doorway. She smiled slightly at him, silently hoping that he wouldn't question her about what had happened. To her relief her father didn't mention anything about what happened and simply commented on the room.

"I didn't know what to do for your room so I had Loki and Sora go get some of your things. Also, I must admit I have no sense in decoration. Everything is arranged this way because Bianca felt that you would like it." He began to explain. Hilary cast him a confused look as he spoke.

"Bianca?"

"My fiancé. Actually, you will probably be meeting her tonight. She is really excited about meeting you and I hope that you will like her…" he answered slightly as he shifted his gaze awkwardly.

'Fiancé.' The word echoed through Hilary's mind as memories of her own wedding filled her mind. She smiled slightly as she remembered how cute Kai looked all dressed up.

"Speaking of weddings, I hear that my little girl has already gone and got herself married." Hilary looked up as her father spoke. She laughed slightly as she noticed the cautious look in his eyes as he continued, "So when do I get to meet the lucky man? I want to make sure he is worthy of such a great girl."

"Oh dad." Hilary mumbled as she let herself laugh slightly. She walked out of the room and thought about his question. She had blown it off completely mainly because she didn't know the answer herself. She figured she might as well let her father have an answer.

"You'll meet him sometime. He's away on business right now, though." She called over her shoulder. She heard her father mumble something like, 'Oh really.' But she ignored it. She knew that she left out a lot of the story, but she wasn't ready to tell about her little problem. She thought about what she said and after convincing herself that in a way it was true, she was able to sit and play video games with her little brothers.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: So this was Chapter6 and I hope you enjoyed. (grins) I'll try to update sometime soon, but with the holidays coming I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. Either way, I'm going to try and work on a new story sometime in the near future. It'll be a Kai/Hilary pairing and it'll be something new. (I'll post the details on my Profile either tonight or tomorrow.) So keep an eye out because I assure you, you won't be disappointed! Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

CWG: Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry again for the wait I've been trying to get some things done over the past few days so I'm sorry if I keep you waiting again.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. AND NEVER WILL.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Memories and the call…**

Loki groaned in annoyance as Hilary beat him again on the game. He and Sora had agreed to try and help cheer up their sister and the only way they could think of accomplishing that would be to take her mind off of whatever the problem was. They chose to distract her with a racing game. Unfortunately, the boy didn't know how much more he could take as his sister laughed at him for loosing six games in a row.

"Come on Loki, you aren't even trying to beat me!" Hilary complained as her car raced ahead of the other two. Sora was closing in on her, but Loki seemed to be struggling a lap behind them.

Loki growled in frustration as he lost another game, and Sora simply started to poke his sides. Loki looked up at his twin and was met with Sora's face. He couldn't help but laugh as he noticed his brother was grinning like a mad man and laughing about how he was 'the champion'.

Hilary sighed and watched in amusement as her brothers began to wrestle. She shook her head and tried to at least fake disapproval, but she found that it was impossible to keep from smiling at their childishness. She laughed as Loki ran down the hall with Sora's controller and laughed harder when the two boys began to race around the room.

The fun was interrupted by a small chiming sound coming from the kitchen. Hilary glanced in the direction of the sound curiously as she noticed that it was the clock. She soon recognized the noise and whistled to get her brother's attention.

"Okay, it's almost ten o'clock. I want you both upstairs and ready for bed in under ten minutes, got it?" she ordered smiling slightly at the two. They nodded, knowing that arguing with Hilary could mean trouble, and raced upstairs. Hilary chuckled as the sound of Loki's cheering echoed through the house. She heard the two arguing in the bathroom as they got ready for bed.

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!" she heard Loki telling Sora.

"NUH-UH YOU CHEATED!" Sora complained.

"Well fine, last one ready for bed has to clean the entire room for a week!" Loki declared. Hilary heard Sora agree and knew the challenge was set. She shook her head and laughed to herself again as she sat back on the couch.

Hilary felt her eyes getting heavy, but she refused to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, Hilary couldn't help but see Kai's smiling face. She sighed in annoyance as she imagined his face clearer than ever. She was almost happy when she heard the light knocking on the door. She looked up and noticed a woman standing on the porch holding bags of groceries. Hilary rushed to the door and held it open as the woman walked in.

"Thanks a bunch, I was afraid no one was awake." The woman said as she walked into the kitchen. Hilary watched in confusion as the woman placed the bags on the counter.

'She must not have noticed who I am yet…' Hilary thought as the woman began to speak about the lines at the store. Hilary couldn't help but laugh slightly when she noticed her father come into the room and stare at the woman in amusement. He looked at Hilary and smiled as he noticed what was going on.

"Um, Bianca?" Hilary heard her father say at last. Hilary laughed again and watched as Bianca turned to face the two of them.

"Oh…you must be Hilary. I'm Bianca!" she stated happily as she walked over to the brunette. Hilary laughed again slightly and shook the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Hilary stated smiling brightly. Bianca frowned as Hilary addressed her as ma'am.

"Please don't call me that, dear. I'm not nearly that old. Besides I would like to think of you as more than just another kid around town." Bianca assured as she smiled at Hilary. Hilary couldn't help but notice her dark blue eyes seemed warm and welcoming.

Hilary's mahogany eyes brightened as she realized that this woman seemed like the perfect mother figure she had never had. Bianca blushed as she remembered that she had been rambling before and apologized. Hilary shook her head and smiled as she assured her there wasn't anything to apologize for.

"It's no big deal, really. So I heard you are going to be marrying my father?" Hilary confirmed. She waited until Bianca had nodded her head before she continued, "Well then I think it's more appropriate to call you…mom?" Again Bianca nodded and both Hilary and she smiled happily.

Hilary noticed her father clear his throat to get their attention. The two girls looked up in confusion as he lightly kissed Hilary on the head and Bianca on the lips.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other a bit better while I go check on the runts." He decided as he began to walk up the stairs.

As soon as he was gone Bianca went back to the groceries. As she started to put things away, she began to ask Hilary about herself.

"So how old are you now, 19?" she asked. Hilary nodded her head and began to help with the groceries as well. "And you are already married. Gosh that is so sweet." She stated to herself. Hilary laughed a bit as they talked about different things.

"So where is that husband of yours anyway?" Bianca finally asked. Hilary stared intently at the box of cereal in her hands and gave a small smile. Bianca simply stared at her trying to interpret her actions.

"He's away on business." Hilary almost whispered the words. She felt tears stinging her eyes but forced them not to fall.

"You must really miss him…" Bianca muttered as she put the last of the groceries away. She glanced at Hilary through the corner of her eye and noticed her nod her head.

"Very much so…" Hilary muttered. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she thought about what had happened.

"Hilary…you know your father didn't really like the idea of Kai having you live in a tiny apartment. He always was saying that you deserved a big house with a big yard." Bianca stated, changing the subject. Hilary nodded but didn't say anything.

"A big yard for your children to play in as they grow up." Bianca continued. She looked at Hilary and Hilary felt her blue eyes trying to find the truth. Hilary stared back, her mahogany eyes tired but still bright and determined, and awaited her step-mother to speak.

"Does he know yet?" she spoke at last. Hilary stared at her in confusion. "Does Kai know that you are pregnant?" Bianca asked bluntly.

"How did you…" Hilary gasped as Bianca uncovered the truth.

"Know? Honey I was once your age. I had friends who tried to hide it when they were expecting, but you can't hide these things from me." Bianca answered. She smiled sympathetically as her blue eyes tried to dig deeper.

"No, he doesn't. And neither does dad." Hilary mumbled staring at the woman expectantly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him, but you should." She stated. Hilary smiled at her before she continued to speak, "How about we go for a walk?" she requested.

"At ten o'clock at night?"

"Yeah. I just love the night air. It's so fresh and besides you can tell me everything that has happened." Bianca stated as she went to grab her coat. Hilary smiled and followed her outside.

The rain had stopped but the ground was still damp. Hilary regretted not wearing boots of some sort as soon as she began to sink into the mud. Bianca laughed as she ran through the puddles like a little kid. Hilary watched in shock as Bianca reminded her of Kai and herself. Hilary felt a tear roll down her face as she smiled at the memory. Over their honeymoon, Kai and Hilary stayed in a hotel in Spain. They had just settled in their room when it began to pour rain outside. Hilary stared in disappointment as she noticed the rain would destroy any plans she had.

Kai took her hand and smiled as he led her outside. Hilary simply let him lead, but gave him a confused look. Kai answered her confusion by laughing a bit and letting go of her hand. She watched in amusement as Kai jumped into some puddles. Hilary smiled at his childish behavior before joining him. They held hands and ran through a park happily. The rain splashed over their faces and Kai's crimson eyes seemed to make her forget that she was ever sad about the rain.

The stopped at the edge of a pond and Hilary stared at Kai as he walked to the water's edge. He launched his blade at the water and called his faithful bitbeast. Hilary gasped in shock as the water splashed up and glowed from the light emitting from the blade. She felt tears of happiness come to her eyes as Dranzer splashed on the pond's surface sending shades of red into the air. Hilary ran up to Kai and hugged him happily. They smiled at each other and Kai kissed her lightly on the lips as the rain fell around them.

"Hilary?" Bianca's voice interrupted the girl's thoughts. Hilary looked up in shock to see that her mother was laughing.

"Sorry." Hilary said as she laughed sheepishly.

"You were really zoned out there. I thought I'd lost you." She laughed again as Hilary began to blush.

"Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"About…your husband? What's his name again, Kai?" the woman asked. Hilary nodded and smiled slightly at her new mother.

"It's just I think this is the longest I've gone without seeing him since…well that tournament a couple years back." Hilary stated. She sighed as she turned away. She could feel some more tears stinging her eyes as she remembered the note that Mariah had given to her.

'Kai, you said you'd call. What's happening?' Hilary thought to herself.

"Hilary, Kai's not on a business trip is he." Bianca stated. Hilary looked at her in confusion. "You were lying when you said that, right?"

Hilary thought about how she should answer the question, but she knew that there was no use hiding the truth anymore. She nodded in defeat and began to cry. Hilary put her face in her hands and was surprised when Bianca put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you say anything? You're pregnant and your husband's gone? You should have said something." Bianca assured her daughter. Hilary began to stop crying slightly and she felt herself being pulled into an embrace.

"Mom?" Hilary choked, "Kai, didn't leave like that. He did have to take care of something back home. He's coming back." Bianca simply nodded her head. They both knew Hilary was simply trying to convince herself of that.

"Hilary, I think you should tell him. If you believe that he really loves you then he'll come back sooner if he knows that you need him." Hilary nodded her head in agreement. After wiping away the remainder of her tears, Hilary walked back home with her mother.

As they walked into the house, Bianca walked to the kitchen and began to make some hot chocolate. Hilary sat down at the counter and watched absentmindedly.

'She's right.' Hilary thought to herself, 'I need to tell Kai what's going on.' She smiled as she looked to the clock on the wall. After figuring the time in Russia, Hilary walked to her bag and searched for her phone. 'Hopefully it isn't a bad time…' she thought as she dialed. She walked into the bathroom so no one would be able to hear her conversation.

'Kai' instantly showed on the screen as the phone line began to ring. After about ten rings, Hilary was about to hang up when a voice came onto the line. Hilary gasped as Kai's voice echoed through the bathroom.

'_Hey, it's Kai.'_

"KAI!" Hilary called into the phone as she began to smile. Her smile faded as the voice continued to speak.

'_I can't come to the phone right now. So you know what to do.' _Hilary stared at the ground in despair as the 'beep' signaled for her to leave a message.

"Kai, it's Hilary. Please call me. I need to talk to you, I'm not okay…I love you. Bye." Hilary closed her phone and walked out of the bathroom. She looked up as her mother handed her a cup of hot chocolate to drink.

"What'd he say?" she smiled in anticipation as Hilary sat on the stairs.

"Nothing…I got…his voicemail." Hilary stated slowly. As she said the words aloud she felt as though her ears were on fire. Even though Hilary felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest, she couldn't bring herself to cry. Instead she stared at the warm drink in her hands and sat in silence.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Okay, finally this chapter is finished. I hope you enjoyed even though it was terribly sad…Tell me what you thought! Questions, complaints, comments, and ideas are all welcome! (Grins)


	8. Chapter 8

CWG: Okay, so here's chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**New friend**

Tala walked with Kai down the corridors for what seemed like forever. He was surprised that they hadn't run into anyone yet, but Kai was still hurt and Tala was beginning to worry when the boy lost consciousness.

'I hope he'll be alright…' Tala thought as he dragged his friend on. The red head checked all of the doors they passed in hopes of finding an exit, but so far there weren't any signs of escaping.

Tala sighed in aggravation as he checked another door. He was about to kick the wall when he heard light footsteps coming his way. He shoved Kai's limp body around a corner and waited silently. He watched as a girl walked by lightly. Tala held his breath in awe as he watched her brush a strand of blue and red hair out of her eyes.

Just as the girl was walking by, Tala heard Kai groan in pain. The red head cringed as the sound seemed to echo down the hall. He noticed the girl stopped and turned slowly. Her blue crimson eyes seemed to melt into Tala's icy blue ones. Tala noticed she was about to gasp in shock and out of reflex he jumped at her and covered her mouth. He felt her lose her balance as their bodies connected and before they could act, Tala had her pinned to the ground.

Kai opened his crimson eyes slowly and tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Tala and the girl he had bumped into before were blushing madly from where they were laying on the floor.

"Sorry." Tala said as he jumped off of her, his face was still burning in embarrassment. The girl simply blushed and shook her head.

Kai shook his head as well, dismissing what had taken place. "I don't want to know…" he muttered as he tried to stand up. He could feel his ribs beginning to hurt under each breath and he could barely move, but somehow he managed to stand.

"Who are you?" the girl asked finally. She stopped blushing and her pale face seemed to glow in the dark.

"I'm Tala and that's Kai." Tala stated pointing to his wounded friend.

"Oh, well I'm Katya." The girl muttered as she brushed some dirt off of her pants. Kai looked at her curiously as he noticed that something was familiar about the strange girl. "What are you looking at?" she demanded, glaring at the boy.

"Not much…" Kai mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"You're not in much condition to be insulting me, Kai." Katya hissed as she walked over to the dual haired boy. Kai stared into her eyes and finally noticed why she was so familiar. He couldn't help but laugh slightly as the resemblance became obvious.

"Shit, Tala she's just like you!"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tala asked. He seemed shocked that his friend would ever think of such a thing.

"She's cocky and arrogant, just like you." Kai concluded grinning despite his pain as both Katya and Tala began to glare at him.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled in unison. Kai laughed again and they stared at each other in horror as they realized it was true.

"Hn." Katya grunted as a come back. She folded her arms and glared at them. It was then that they both noticed that the crimson in her eyes glowed slightly in annoyance.

"Holy crap!" Tala whispered in shock. Katya looked at him in confusion her eyes still glowing slightly, "Kai's eyes do the same thing when he's annoyed…" Tala explained as he pointed out the light glow.

Katya simply growled in annoyance and Kai glared at Tala. "I don't do that." Kai hissed as he crossed his arms. Tala grinned as he compared their poses and both stopped instantly and glared at each other.

"You guys are weird." Katya concluded as she turned her back on them both.

"Wait, Katya, you have to admit…there is a resemblance between the three of us. Who were your parents?" Tala called after her. He noticed the girl stopped walking and she glanced at him slightly.

"I don't know…" Katya whispered to herself. Tala stared at her sympathetically as he noticed what she meant. "Come on, you can't hide from the guards if you're wounded." Katya called out, changing the subject suddenly. Kai smiled slightly at her as Tala helped him walk.

After about two minutes of walking Katya had Kai sitting on a chair in what looked like a supply closet. She had been able to find a first aid kit and was able to clean his wounds. Tala's 'bandage' had been soaked with blood, so she replaced it with an actual bandage. Kai felt he could breathe easier as she tied the bandage around his bruised body. He smiled at the girl and she smiled slightly back.

"So Katya, how long have you been in the Abbey?" Tala asked as she finished helping Kai. She shrugged and put the first aid kit away before turning to face him.

"I don't know…about a week or so?" she muttered as she sat next to Kai.

Tala thought about her answer before beginning to put the pieces together. He looked over the girl once more before figuring why her different features were familiar. The red in her hair was almost identical to his and the blue was like Kai's. Her eyes were like a child took the two different colors of Tala's and Kai's eyes and began to stir them together in a pool of finger paint. He remembered the way she expressed her emotions and shivered as he figured out just what Katya was.

"Katya…can you beyblade?" Tala asked, already knowing the answer.

"Da." Katya stated in her native language. Kai stared at her in shock as she said this. He hadn't expected her to say anything in a different language. "Sorry, force of habit…" she muttered as she shifted her eyes away from Kai. Tala laughed slightly as he noticed her actions.

"Don't worry about it. You just surprised him, that's all. He probably didn't think you spoke Russian, right Kai?" Tala asked his friend. Kai glared at the red head as he remembered that the kids were taught Russian first in the abbey.

"Either way, yes I do have a beyblade. Why do you ask?" Katya intervened.

Tala's small smile faded from his lips as she asked the question. Katya and Kai looked at the boy in confusion as he glared at the door. Kai kicked his friend in the knee lightly to get his attention and the red head glanced back at them for a second.

"I think that Boris may have altered your memories and features to be similar to mine and Kai's. By doing so he would be able to make you as strong as me and Kai together. He was discussing the idea a few years back when I was still under his control…" Tala stated gravely. Katya simply stared at him with a blank look on her face while Kai stared at the floor in disbelief.

The three of them were silent for what seemed like ages. Kai leaned back slightly as his ribs began to ache some, and felt something jab into his leg. He gasped in shock as he recognized the object. Kai slid his hand into the hidden pocket of his pants and pulled out his dark blue cell phone. He noticed the red light was blinking slightly as he opened the phone. Instantly his phone came to life and the 'new message' sign began to blink violently.

Tala and Katya stared at him in shock as he listened as a familiar voice echoed through the room. Kai felt tears come to his eyes as Hilary's voice called out his name. He smiled slightly before hearing a certain part of the message.

'_I need to talk to you, I'm not okay…I love you. Bye.' _As the message ended, Kai felt as though someone had ripped his heart out. His fingers itched to dial the number of the girl he loved, but he knew that his phone would most likely die after one phone call. He let a tear slide down his cheek as he dialed.

"…_Hello?"_

"Tyson! It's Kai..." Kai called into the phone. He heard the boy pause a second before a new voice exploded.

"_Kai?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Ray's voice asked. Kai smiled slightly as he realized he wouldn't have to deal with Tyson.

"I'm at Balkov Abbey. Tala is with me…we were kind of…kidnapped…" Kai stated as he noticed Tala staring at him in anticipation.

Tala watched silently as Kai spoke to his friends. Katya sat next to the red head and glanced at his face. Tala noticed her looking at him and couldn't help but feel regret.

'If we get out of here, will Katya be able to get out as well?' Tala thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was and felt like his heart was being torn in two. He noticed Katya blush as he stared at her and couldn't help but blush as well. The two began to sit silently and awkwardly as Kai tried to get help.

Tala noticed Kai was cringing slightly as his phone began to die. The red head knew that the boy's wounds were causing him pain, but Kai refused to ask for an ambulance. Tala was lost in thought until he heard Katya gasp in shock. He looked to the girl curiously and noticed a sick reality.

"So the devil himself decided to show himself…" Kai mumbled before ending the call. He could hear Ray calling to him, questioning him about his last comment, but he simply slid the phone back into hiding.

"Kai, I see that Dranzer's departure has caused you more damage than expected…" Boris concluded as he stood in the doorway of the room. Katya shuddered slightly in horror as the man's cold eyes flickered towards her. "And you, Katya, you actually dared to help these poor excuses of bladers?" he sneered as he grabbed the girl's arm.

Katya cringed in pain as the man's nails dug into her pale flesh. Tala growled in anger as the man hurt her, but was thrown to the ground when he tried to stop him.

'Damn he's quick…' Tala thought as Boris glared down at him.

"Guards, dispose of this filth." Boris hissed as he dragged Katya out of the room.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Okay there is Chapter 8. Sorry again for the delay. I'll try and update sooner next time. I hope you enjoyed reading. Until next time, tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Beyblade or the awesome characters (Kai and Tala) and the not so awesome ones (Tyson, Kenny, Boris, etc) and the just plan cool characters that I haven't mentioned yet. (smiles)

WARNING: OOC-ness is of course an obvious thing so…

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Captured hearts and regret…**

Tala stared angrily at the wall and kicked the cell bars again. Kai sighed in aggravation towards his friend's action but knew not to say anything. Tala's icy eyes burned with dry tears as he held his head in his hands.

"We should've seen that coming…We should've been able to stop him…" Tala muttered. Kai hardly heard the boy as he became lost in his own thoughts. He was numb to everything around him. His phone had died in his hands, Ray calling to him, promising to save them. He knew the odds of Tala and him getting rescued were practically in the negatives. He knew that even if they somehow did find them, Hilary was probably ready to leave him.

_I'm not okay…I love you._

Her words echoed in his mind. Part of him wanted to know what was wrong. The same part wanted to call out to her in hopes of her somehow hearing him even if he was in a different country. That was the same part that was trying to convince the rest of his mind that Hilary would take him back after all this time and everything would be perfect like before.

That part of him was losing the war inside Kai's head.

♦♦♦♦

Tala glanced at his friend curiously when he hadn't commented. He was about to say something when he noticed the dead look on Kai's face, but stopped when he realized that his eyes portrayed every emotion possible: Love, Hate, Compassion, Anger, Anguish, Sincerity, Reason, Doubt, Happiness, Hope, Courage, Fear, Light, Dark, Life, Death. Everything.

Tala could now see the scar from the first day they had left Japan. Left Hilary. He could see how that scar on his best friend's heart was being stabbed with each passing second. He stared hopelessly out through the bars, into the hallway, and waited miserably for the silence to consume him as well.

The redhead sighed as he rested his pounding head against the cold concrete wall. He closed his icy eyes and waited. He had just begun to feel comfortable when a certain girl came to mind. Tala winced as her smile was etched into his memory. His eyes shot open and the regret hit instantly. He ignored his protesting body as he sat up straight. He felt his foot kick something soft, Kai's shoe he thought, but he ignored the boy's growl of annoyance and stared through the bars intently.

"Tala what the hell are you doing?" the crimson eyed boy growled as his thoughts were rudely interrupted.

♦♦♦♦

Kai mentally thanked Tala for breaking the trance he had been in. The dual haired boy felt as though another minute of the thoughts that had been trailing loosely through his mind just moments before would lead him to be suicidal.

He knew that if _her_ voice had continued to flow so freely through his mind that he might have gone crazy with remorse.

"Kai…If there was a way out would you do anything for it?" Tala asked quietly. Kai stared in confusion at the red haired boy. He nodded, but noticed that Tala wouldn't see him since the boy had his icy eyes glued to one place. He heard himself mutter 'yes' and as though someone had flipped a light switch, Tala turned to him and smiled. "Me too." He whispered.

Kai was still confused. He was beginning to think his best friend was loosing it until Tala pulled something from his pocket. Kai's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the item in the boy's hand. It was a key.

"Tala…?"

"Katya dropped it. You know when we fell." Tala explained. Kai would've glared at him but knew it would be pointless. The tears were already filling his eyes and it would've been a wasted effort to try to act angry at the redhead for not thinking of it sooner when he was on the verge of breaking down.

_Hilary, I swear I'll be home soon. Please just wait for me a little bit longer…_

Kai stared at the ceiling and smiled trying hopelessly to fight back the tears in his eyes. Tala ignored him as he started to work with the door's lock. Within ten minutes, Tala had the door swinging open on its rusty hinges. The redhead looked back to his crimson eyed friend and smiled slightly in amusement as Kai wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Let's go…" Kai whispered. The two boys smirked at each other before slipping out into the hallway. Tala led the way down the dark hallway while Kai limped closely behind. Kai glanced down a hallway as they passed and noticed something that made him stop. Tala stopped as well and glanced back at his friend in confusion.

The smell of bleach and cleanser reached their noses, and they both realized that they had been there before. They knew all too well what room lay ahead and to their sick realization, for once in their entire lives, they both walked (Kai limped of course…) towards the smell confidently and freely. Tala came to the double doors of the source and listened carefully. He signaled to Kai and the two entered cautiously.

The room was a basic Lab. There were black tables covered in notes and test tubes, and white boards covered in equations. The thing that caught their eye immediately though, the thing that drew them into the room in the first place, was a black stretcher. Tala rushed to the stretcher and began to undo the many straps that help down its victim.

Katya's mixed eyes opened slowly and met with Tala's concerned ones. She smiled weakly and Tala smiled back at her. Kai watched absentmindedly as he listened for any trouble that might find its way to the room.

♦♦♦♦

"Can you move?" Tala asked so quietly that he thought he may have thought the words. Katya smiled again and winced slightly as she tried to stand. Tala noticed her struggle and sighed deeply as he stopped her. He smiled in encouragement before slipping one arm under her legs and the other at her waist. He held her closer than necessary as he carried the girl out of the room. Kai placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch, but when he turned to look into the boy's crimson eyes he noticed a glint of hope flashing happily across his features.

Kai simply pointed to a door near the back of the lab. At first Tala was confused since the padlock was very noticeable on the door, but then he noticed the window nearby. The two boys smirked as they changed their direction and headed to the window. Kai slid his weight uncomfortably onto the table that was underneath the window and pulled himself up by the ledge in front of the window.

Tala watched as his friend fumbled with the latch on the window and eventually climbed onto the ledge. He smirked when he noticed Kai pull his head back inside the room and snow began to drip from his once spiky hair. Kai had an aggravated look in his eyes as he shook the flakes from his hair. He sighed before staring back at his friend. Tala waited patiently for him to speak and was happy to hear what the boy had said next.

"Pass her up; we're breaking out." Kai stated confidently. Tala smirked and handed Katya's petite body to the dual haired captain. Tala then sighed in relief as he followed his two friends out the window. He stepped from the ledge and felt his feet break through the ground. His first thought was 'Oh shit…' before he realized that the worst damage done was the cold slush mixed with the icy snow that was now filling his combat boots.

Kai and Katya held back their laughter as they watched the redhead struggle in the snow. Tala continued to curse the entire time they were walking until they reached plowed sidewalk. Kai smiled a bit as he continued to carry Katya down through the seemingly empty streets of Moscow. His smile faded as a familiar sound echoed through his thoughts.

_Tyson, quit your complaining already. Damn it, even when you're not around I have to deal with you?_

Kai thought to himself bitterly. Normally he wouldn't have been so cruel with his thoughts, but he was sick of the disappointment that followed when he realized that all of the dreams he had had in the past few months were just that: dreams.

Kai sighed in remorse as he began to miss his friends even more than before. He felt Katya shift slightly as she lifted her arm numbly. He glanced down at the girl in concern as she glanced at her watch.

"It's almost 2:30 in the morning…who the hell would be outside at this time of night?" she muttered darkly. Kai smirked slightly before realizing that the voices were not only getting louder but Katya heard them too.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kai heard the voices stop and everything around him stopped as well. The three escapees stared in partial shock and useless aggravation (From Katya.) at the five familiar faces. Kai's eyes widened in shock and softened as his friends gawked at them in surprise.

"Well I knew we'd find them…but I never guessed it would be so quick…" Tyson whispered to Max who simply nodded.

"Kai…Tala." Ray managed as he smiled happily. As though Ray's silky voice had broken the chains around all the emotions from everyone else, Kai's friends smiled sheepishly and ran to help the three Russians.

Tala placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and took Katya from his secure hold. He watched as the reunion took place and Kai was finally able to smile again. The redhead admired from afar as Kai was welcomed by the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson. Even Tyson wasn't able to conceal his relief at the fact that his friend, and captain, was alright.

Tala was surprised when a pair of small cold hands rested around his shoulders. He glanced down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He could feel her warm breath brushing against his skin and had to resist the sudden urge to kiss her then and there. Fortunately for the two awkward Russians, Katya was unable to resist. She cautiously wrapped her arms around Tala's muscular frame and kissed him straight on the lips. The two were lost in the moment even after they realized that the others were already trying to ignore their actions. Tala kissed her bottom lip affectionately as he requested access. She eagerly granted him the access and both were disappointed when they needed to breath.

♦♦♦♦

Tyson and Max continued to walk ahead of the group with Kenny and Mr. Dickenson close behind. Kai watched as Tala and Katya walked ahead hand in hand. He began to feel a longing to return to that cramped, heated, empty apartment as each second passed. He knew that even though the apartment was bare, the one who always brightened the room by simply smiling was waiting for his return. At least that is what part of Kai assured himself as he walked silently with Ray.

He was beginning to believe that part of his mind until Ray's voice interrupted what little voice it had with the news that caused Kai's heart to practically jump out of his chest.

"Kai…Hilary left. She's staying with her dad now in a place near the mountains…I haven't heard from her in weeks." Ray muttered silently so only the dual haired boy could hear. Kai stared into space as he walked. He heard Ray talking about what happened after he left, but he only comprehended bits and pieces along the way.

Ray stared at the dual haired boy with concern as he noticed that Kai's expression had died and he had a far off look in his once brilliant crimson eyes.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: That was chapter 9. Sorry if it sucked, I kind of didn't know what to write since I've been gone for so long, but now I'm back. I have no idea for how long, which is why I'm taking advantage and updating as much as possible. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought. Flames are welcome since I know that I pretty much made you wait almost two months to actually update ANYTHING. So again, I'm VERY sorry for my big delay, and now this is getting pretty long, so I'm just going to shut up. (smiles)


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ITS CHARACTERS. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Going home...**

It had been exactly five months, ten days, and fifteen hours since Hilary last saw her husband. Most people would have simply said, 'screw it; it's time to move on', but then again, Hilary wasn't like most people. She ignored her father's protests as she spent her days letting her fingers stroke her cell phone gingerly in hopes that Kai would call her and of course, helping her brothers.

Hilary's once medium, childlike, brunette hair was now past her shoulders. As she sat on the front porch swing casually, she let the wind blow through her hair lightly. She listened for the familiar sounds of laughter coming from her two brothers, Loki and Sora.

_I may be pregnant, but that isn't going to stop me from living my life._

Hilary thought to herself as she smiled at her appearance. She was still wearing her pajamas, a cream colored spaghetti strap tank top with loose baby blue pajama pants. Her pants had pink phoenixes printed on them; they were the main reason for why she had chosen them. She pulled her legs to her chest as much as she could and wrapped her arms around her knees. Anyone walking by the house would instantly assume she was skipping school, but her pink bunny slippers would make them think twice about her sanity. The truth was Hilary wasn't skipping school. In fact, Hilary wasn't missing anything of importance.

Her only other friends besides the Bladebreakers had given up on trying to contact her. She didn't blame them either because that was exactly what Hilary wanted. To be alone. Every time she tried to be sociable, Hilary found herself missing Kai more and more. She refused to use the phone since she was afraid that whoever she called would remind her of the dual haired boy.

Hilary watched the news regularly, trying to find anything that could tell her where her love was. She hated the fact that every day of every week she couldn't stop thinking of Kai. His crimson eyes haunted her sleep, and his voice echoed through the corridors of her mind. She almost refused to go out of the house when she felt the eerie suspicion that someone was watching her. Her mind was filled with paranoia and angst as time went by, and eventually, without warning, Hilary began to die inside. She felt numb no matter where she went.

She tried to hide this fact from her family. It didn't work. If anything she realized that she was hurting them more by denying her pain.

For some reason, Hilary felt as though today she was even more depressed. She couldn't tell if it was the fact that everything around her seemed so happy…so alive. She was jealous of the happy couples that walked by hand in hand. Hilary couldn't stop imagining Kai's confident form walking up the sidewalk any minute. She pictured him with his slate colored bangs hanging in his eyes freely while the navy blue hair curled comfortably in the wind. He would smirk as he took in her casual form on the porch and she would blush in embarrassment. She pictured herself gasping in shock and practically running towards him. Kai would smile brightly, but it wouldn't meet his eyes.

It was at that moment, every time, that Hilary was faced with the sick realization that it was all just a dream. No Kai. No embarrassment. No running. Not even a smile. Hilary felt tears fill her eyes as the dream tricked her for the fifteenth time that day. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she hugged her knees. She rested her head against the back of the swing and let her long hair blow behind her.

_I just want this day to end._

She thought bitterly as she let the cool breeze hit her face. Another few minutes passed before Hilary heard a familiar sound.

Loki and Sora ran happily up to the porch and both of them kissed Hilary's cheek. They watched as their sister smiled at them before they both grabbed one of her hands and tried to drag her inside.

"Hilary, Loki wont stop lying." Sora accused. Hilary smiled at them before the youngest of the twins countered.

"I am not! I know what I saw and I'm not lying." Loki stated. Hilary heard Bianca laugh from the kitchen. Hilary smiled at the woman as she walked into view. She was wiping her hands with a dish rag and smiling at them all. She kneeled down to Loki's height and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And what exactly did you see?" Bianca asked sweetly. Sora rolled his eyes and dismissed himself. Hilary watched as he ran to the kitchen and Loki glanced at her cautiously. She caught his eyes and became confused by the boy's hesitation.

"What is it, Loki?" Hilary asked politely, urging the boy to go on. Loki stood on the back of his heels as he stared at the ground. His brown hair was falling in his face and the red streaks seemed to reach past his shoulders. Hilary made a mental note that the boy needed a haircut…very soon, before urging him to continue.

"I saw…Tysonandmax." he muttered quickly. Hilary almost imagined that she had imagined him saying the last parts. He had slurred the two names together in attempts of not upsetting his sister.

"What was that?" Bianca asked in confusion. Unfortunately for both Loki and Hilary, the boy had to speak up.

"Tyson and Max." Loki whispered. He waited for the tears to stream down his sister's face any minute, but he was shocked when she smiled. Hilary noticed Bianca watching her curiously, silently regretting having Loki speak the names.

"Hilary…" she started as she stood up. She looked into the girl's mahogany eyes and was concerned when she couldn't see any emotion.

Hilary smiled at them both again before running a hand through Loki's hair and walking into the kitchen. Loki and Bianca stared at each other worriedly as she left.

Hilary walked into the kitchen numbly. As she sat next to Sora, she noticed the calendar sitting on the table in front of them. It had a funny quote written on it as it read the date: April 16th.

Hilary's smile faded as she realized the reason behind her additional pain. It was Kai's birthday. She fought back the tears in her eyes as she walked quickly out of the kitchen and up to her room. She avoided the gaze of Bianca and Loki, who were sitting on the couch. She ran into her room and stared through her teary eyes at the dog that was sitting on her bed. His tail wagged happily as she sat next to him.

"Oh Jukka." Hilary cried through a whisper. She threw her arms around the dog's neck and buried her face in his warm fur. She smiled slightly as Jukka nudged he arm affectionately. She scratched behind his ears before letting her tired body fall to the soft pillows.

Hilary let the tears stream down her face and soak the pillow she had chosen to bury her face in. She wanted to scream the many profanities that were coming to mind at that moment but restrained herself.

She was slowly drifted into a long awaited dreamless sleep when she heard _his_ voice whisper in her ear.

_I love you, Hilary._

'I love you too, Kai.' Hilary thought to herself. She hadn't even noticed that she mumbled the words in her sleep.

♦♦♦♦

Kai stared out the window. He kept imagining Hilary's face. He was still trying to convince himself whether or not he should go find her. The way Ray had broke the news to him; Kai felt as though she was through waiting for his return. Kai was lost in his thoughts as Tala punched his arm lightly.

"You should really tell them about…" Tala started. He glanced into Kai's eyes and stopped talking as soon as he noticed the death glare the boy was sending his way.

"I can't; I'm fine." Kai whispered through clenched teeth. He didn't mean to sound so hostile, but he knew that if he told the others about his injuries, it would just delay his reunion with the love of his life.

Tala nodded in understanding and looked away from him. Kai watched enviously as Tala stroked Katya's hair affectionately and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Kai felt a tear sting his eye as Katya blushed at Tala's words and the redhead laughed quietly and smiled down at her 'sleeping' form.

Kai turned away from the two lovebirds and stared aimlessly out the plane window as the clouds blew by effortlessly. He began to pass time by naming the different shapes that blew by the window. He wasted ten minutes trying to decipher one cloud. It started out looking like a dog of some sort, then a figure on a swing, then a mother and child, but when the cloud took the shape of a certain girl, Kai had to look away.

Kai closed his eyes desperate to make the images of Hilary's smile leave his mind. He hadn't even noticed that he was slowly falling asleep.

_Kai…_

A familiar voice called to his sleeping form. Kai opened his eyes reluctantly and stared into a pair of mahogany ones. He smiled sheepishly before kissing the girl on the lips. As he pulled away, Kai smirked and whispered, "I missed you so much, Hilary."

He waited patiently for the girl to answer, but when she didn't say anything Kai stared into her faded eyes. Hilary flashed a smile, but Kai could see her eyes contained a cold, dead feeling in them. Kai frowned slightly as he waited for the girl to speak.

"Hilary?" he tried to whisper. Kai's eyes widened in shock as he watched helplessly as his worst nightmare came to life. Hilary frowned at him and stared at him with her lifeless eyes.

"I hate you." She hissed. Kai felt his heart sink as Hilary turned to leave. Kai could feel his throat tighten as she moved further away from him. He tried to chase after her, but his legs refused to move. Kai cried out in pain as his chest felt like someone was ripping his heart out.

Kai gasped as the pain in his chest intensified and he was brought back to reality. Though his heart wasn't being ripped from his chest, his ribs were in fact causing him excruciating pain. Kai bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out. He tried to sidetrack himself and glanced out the window. He was startled when he noticed that the sun was just rising. He looked down and noticed that land was getting closer. Kai sighed in relief as the pilot's voice echoed through the private jet.

_We're now making our descent into Tokyo, Japan. We hoped you enjoyed the flight, as we enjoyed having you aboard. The time is seven o'clock in the morning and it is exactly thirty degrees Celsius outside. Hope the rest of your travels are wonderful…_

Kai sighed again as the voice stopped talking. He was glad that the pain he had felt before was now a numbing sensation. He watched as Mr. Dickenson woke up and began to wake the rest of his teammates up. Kai nudged Tala gently. Tala's icy eyes opened abruptly and his muscles tensed under the contact. Kai smirked at his friend before sitting back comfortably.

As the plane landed, Kai walked through the airport numbly. He followed his friends out into the warm air. The crowded streets of Tokyo seemed to fly by as Kai and the others drove down the street. They were about to pass by Kai's apartment building when Kai suddenly found his voice.

"STOP THE CAR!" he yelled. Mr. Dickenson slammed on the breaks in shock. He slowly turned around and stared at Kai in sheer horror and confusion. Kai didn't even wait for the man. As soon as the car had been slow enough, Kai jumped out and ran across the grass. He felt his legs protesting against the movements, but he refused to stop.

Kai heard Mr. Dickenson, and his friends, calling to him, but he kept going. He dug in his pockets for his car keys. As soon as his fingers touched the cold metal, Kai wrenched his car open and turned the ignition. The car sprang to life instantly. Kai smirked to himself as he gathered all of his nerve and hit the gas pedal. The car made a hideous sound as the tires burned from the speed of the car. He drove past the others determinedly as he headed to where he knew he could find Hilary.

_Please don't give up on me now, Hilary…I love you._

♦♦♦♦

Hilary smiled sheepishly in response to the voice calling to her.

_Hilary…_

She knew the voice. His voice was soft and comforting while still holding command. There wasn't anything in the world Hilary wouldn't give up just to hear his voice again.

_Hilary…honey? Are you awake?_

The voice called to her again. She felt something nudge her slightly and she groaned in annoyance.

'No, please, don't wake me up just yet…five more minutes' she thought to herself. She had had this dream before. It was always the same. First, she would hear his voice. Then the warmth around her would melt into her very soul. Finally when she would give in to the dream, the reality would kick in, and she would open her eyes to an empty room.

_Hilary…Please wake up. I'm begging you._

Hilary's eyes flickered slightly as the words processed through her mind. 'This is new…Kai would never beg. EVER.' She thought to herself. Hilary felt something warm roll down her cheek. She was startled to taste salt as the something rolled over her lips.

A tear…?

Hilary opened her eyes reluctantly to be met with a pair of tear stained crimson eyes. Her own mahogany eyes were wide with shock as Kai smiled down at her.

"Hilary…Please, don't give up on me. I'm coming back. I promise." His voice was breaking as the tears continued to fall down his pale cheeks. Hilary was speechless as she stared at the man she loved.

"Kai…?" she whispered. Almost as soon as the words left her lips, Kai vanished and Hilary was back in her room, alone. No Kai. No tears. No comfort. Nothing but her own dark bedroom.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: YAY. Chapter ten is finally finished!! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. I'll just update the next chapter asap. (smiles)


	11. Chapter 11

CWG: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It was great hearing from you all after such a long time. (Smiles)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR THE CHARACTERS THAT ARENT NATURALLY MINE.

♦♦♦♦

**Lost and Found**

The pain in Kai's chest was intensifying every second. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest which only made the pain in his ribs worse. It hadn't helped when he decided to run to his car. In fact, he really hadn't thought about the consequences of that one decision until he had thrown his body into the car. As he drove down the streets, the only sounds that filled the air was the ringing of the boy's ears and the engine roaring as Kai pushed it to the limit.

Kai knew he was speeding and didn't care. He had been driving less than ten minutes and hadn't been pulled over once. He smirked at that triumph and cringed as the sudden movement sent a stinging pain through his head. As he came to a stop light, Kai decided to slow down his car. He was just starting to drive a normal speed when he noticed a familiar figure in one of the yards.

Sora and another boy were running through a front yard happily. Kai felt his heart stop as he recognized the boy's brown locks and bright red streaks which were practically shining in the light. He slowed the car down and pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car was stopped, Kai stepped carefully out and limped towards the two boys.

Sora heard the car and turned in confusion. As his green eyes met the numb crimson ones of the man walking towards him, Sora gasped and ran to meet him halfway.

"KAI!?" he yelled happily. Kai blinked slightly and ignored the happy tears that threatened to spill down his face. Sora smiled slightly but his eyes were still weary as he took in the man's figure.

Kai's once styled blue hair was matted and stuck out at different angles as though it hadn't been combed in years. His ripped cargo pants were covered in what looked like dry blood and dirt. He had a black shirt on that seemed to be torn worse than his pants. Sora could see through the tears in the clothing the fresh scars and dry blood coating his "hero's" skin.

"What…happened?" Sora managed as his eyes widened in concern. Kai smirked at him and ran a hand through the boy's hair. Sora didn't fail to notice how he ignored the question and asked something that made Sora think twice about feeling relieved about seeing him.

"Is Hilary inside?" He asked silently. Sora looked up and him and his green eyes seemed tortured as he thought of a way to help everyone.

_It was because he left in the first place that Hilary became miserable…_

Sora felt like saying something like, "No" or "Go away" but something in the Kai's eyes stopped him. Kai's crimson eyes had lost the flame that once gave the boy his strength. Sora could see clearly that Kai wasn't just in pain physically; his soul was being murdered every second that he was away from Hilary.

"She's…in her room." Sora said finally. He cursed himself for even thinking of trying to drive Kai away again. "Go inside. Upstairs, first door on the right…" Sora muttered.

Kai smiled slightly at the boy and ruffled his hair again as he tried to run inside the house. Kai jumped up the steps two at a time, ignoring the fact that each time his feet met the steps it felt like daggers were stabbing into his legs relentlessly. Kai ran inside the house and smirked at Loki as he ran by quickly. He could hear Loki gasp and a woman he'd never met call to him in shock.

He counted each step to try and stop from letting the pain take over. As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear his heart beat faster and faster as the tears formed in his eyes. He was ready to swing the door open and see the girl, but his eyes began to fade out of focus.

Growling slightly, Kai threw the door open and stumbled into the room. He felt his legs give in beneath him as he fell to the ground.

_Kai_

Kai's eyes shot open against the blackness. His breath was heavy and he could hardly stay conscious, but her voice called out to him again.

_Kai_

Kai looked up slightly against the pain and sighed in content as he stared at her sleeping form. Hilary had a small smile evident across her lips as she slept peacefully. Her eyes flickered slightly as she slept. She was fast asleep, and yet, she continued to smile. Kai felt his cheeks warm uncontrollably as her lips parted and she whispered his name again.

_Kai_

'I'm here.' He thought to himself as he tried to find a voice. He tried to force his legs to move, but he had lost all feeling. Determination flickered through his eyes as he forced his weight to move. Kai practically crawled over to the girl. He could feel her breath on his face as he leaned close to her. The tears fell down his face freely as he smiled at her.

Kai leaned closer to her and within seconds he had found the strength to close the gap between their lips completely. He kissed Hilary lightly on the lips and then managed to stroke her cheek slightly. The warmth of her skin almost burned his hand as they connected. His frozen fingers warmed instantly, but just as Kai was about to say something to her, he felt his energy leave him and the darkness took over.

His crimson eyes shone bright with happiness one last time as exhaustion took over. Kai slid off the side of the bed and fell to the ground silently. His smile faded as he lost consciousness.

♦♦♦♦

_Kai…?_

Hilary called out into the darkness. She was about to give up when she heard a distant sound. Uncertain of what it was, Hilary called out again. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Her heart began to pound in her chest with anticipation. The steps stopped suddenly and were followed by a sound that stopped her heart completely.

_KAI!_

She called into the darkness desperately. She had heard a sound of someone falling. She prayed that it hadn't been that. She was fully aware that this was a nightmare. She didn't want to stay and see what would happen next, but she still couldn't wake herself up.

Hilary walked aimlessly through the darkness trying to will herself awake. She felt tears in her eyes as she thought of her husband. She had had many dreams before about him, but she had never had a dream that would make her think he was dead.

_Kai…_

She whimpered silently as the word _dead_ echoed through her mind. She had to shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears from spilling. She was about to give up hope when she felt something press against her lips. As she felt the kiss pull her from the darkness Hilary opened her eyes to a familiar sight.

Kai was standing with her at a playground. He was smiling at her and his eyes were warm. She felt herself smiling as well as she reached to touch his equally warm skin. She was shocked when he stroked her face affectionately. His smile faded and she instantly felt her cheek freeze under his touch. His eyes continued to smile at her, but she could see now that he wasn't what she was imagining. His clothes were torn and his hair was matted. She gasped in shock as she noticed that what she thought was mud was actually blood.

_KAI?!_

Hilary tried to run to him and help him but as she tried to move towards him, his eyes closed slightly and tears spilled down his face. She cried out in pain as she tried to reach him. Kai looked away and his eyes seemed tortured as he fell to the ground. Hilary felt herself fighting back a scream of agony as she tried desperately to reach for his unconscious form. His eyes closed slowly as she tried to reach him. She felt tears stinging her eyes in a distant reality far away, as her vision faded and Kai was taken further away.

"KAI!" Hilary screamed as she forced herself awake. She gasped in shock as she realized she was not in the playground. She glanced anxiously around the room. She practically jumped out of the bed when she was sure she wasn't still asleep. She questioned her sanity almost instantly as her feet barely managed to crush a broken form by her bed.

She suppressed another scream as she stared down at the figure. Hilary felt her heart stop as she stared at the messy dual hair and torn clothes. She whimpered silently as she knelt down to the boy. She shook him lightly and was relieved when he groaned in discomfort.

"Kai…?" she asked knowingly. She noticed the boy's eyes tighten at the sound of his name. "Kai…can you hear me?" Hilary could hear her voice crack under behind the tears.

"Hil…" Kai whispered. Hilary smiled down at him as his eyes opened slightly. Kai smirked up at her before finding the rest of his remaining strength. "Hilary. It is you, right? Please tell me I'm not still dreaming. Please tell me this is at least real."

Hilary smiled down at him affectionately and pulled him close. "It's not a dream, Kai. You're back." She managed to whisper as she hugged him close.

"Yeah. I'm home…at last." Kai assured as he started to hold Hilary as well. He ignored the tears that were slipping down his face as he kissed his wife lightly on the cheek and then on the lips. Hilary smiled in between the kiss and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Kai slowly glanced into Hilary's eyes as he realized his memory had served those mahogany eyes injustice. He was about to continue to kiss Hilary affectionately when he noticed something completely obvious.

He pulled away instantly and stared in confusion and shock at the girl. Hilary stared back, equally confused, as she tried to understand what she had done wrong.

"What is it, Kai?" Hilary asked carefully as she reached to touch his hand. She followed his crimson eyes as they glanced down for a split second. Hilary mentally kicked herself as she realized what must be going through his mind now. "Oh." She managed finally as she realized the obviousness of his hesitation.

"Oh is right…" Kai muttered as he looked away. His eyes seemed to darken as the words left his lips. "So…who's the lucky guy?" Kai asked finally. His eyes seemed to be overcome with sadness and his features seemed pained even more than before. Hilary's eyes widened in shock as she realized his obvious disbelief.

"What do you mean who?" she asked, the directness was clear in her voice. Kai thought to himself a moment before remembering that fateful night. He blushed at the memory and smiled sheepishly as he realized what had happened. Hilary watched in amusement as the usually stoic, emotionless blader began to blush deeply. He almost seemed childlike with his innocent grin and bright eyes.

"I'm…going to be a daddy?" He confirmed finally. His blush darkened when he noticed Hilary's nod. Hilary laughed lightly as Kai tried to find words. "I'm going to be a…dad…" The word seemed to dance between them as they both smiled at each other.

Hilary's heart lightened as she took in her husband's smile. She carefully threw her arms around the man as the words finally sunk into both their memories. Her mahogany eyes were warm with the tears of joy as she realized that Kai was finally home. Not only home, but also accepting the facts.

♦♦♦♦

Sora's bright green eyes were hard with conflict as he ran into the house. As he came into the comfortable home, he noticed Bianca staring in shock and confusion up the stairs. Concern was etched across her face as she stepped toward the stairs. Sora caught his breath quickly and called out to the woman he had grown so close to.

"Mom!" Sora ran towards her and grabbed her hand lightly. Bianca stared down at the boy. Her expression softened as the determination filling Sora's bright green eyes melted her confusion. "They…need this." Sora muttered knowingly.

Bianca waited a moment before nodding in understanding. She stepped away from the stairs and pulled Sora close to her. Loki watched quietly nearby as he waited. Moments passed before a loud 'Thud' echoed down the hall. All three of them looked up expectantly but didn't see anything. Loki sighed in annoyance as he waited for any sign of emotion from his sister's room. He glanced from where Bianca and Sora sat together, to the stairs expectantly. He gasped as he noticed a smear of blood across the steps.

Loki felt a sick sensation fill his heart as he thought of the possibilities. His legs itched to run to the phone and get help. He wondered if anyone else had noticed the blood. He doubted that Kai would've been able to stand if his injuries were that bad, but he also knew that Kai wasn't like everyone else. Kai was like a superhero to Loki, and Loki knew that heroes had a thing for being selfless.

"Kai…" Loki whispered as his mind struggled to think of what to do. Moments passed by the anxious family members. It seemed as though hours had passed before a seemingly comforting sound broke the silence.

Laughter carried down the hall and through the ears of everyone. Sora and Loki both let out a breath that they hadn't noticed they'd been holding.

"Then…I guess happy endings do happen…" Bianca muttered as a smile grazed her lips. She heard Hilary's laughter reach her ears and felt as though a wall had been torn down from around the girl. The sound of her laughter seemed to make her more approachable. More…childlike.

♦♦♦♦

"I guess I should probably call the others and tell them where I am…" Kai muttered. He had been ignoring the pain that had been shooting up his legs for some time, but he couldn't help but feel it caving in on him suddenly. He clenched his teeth secretly as he stood. Hilary made a motion to get up as well, but Kai motioned for her to sit back down. "I can manage a phone call, honey. You go ahead and relax. I'll be right back." Kai whispered sweetly. Hilary smiled at the man as he stroked her cheek affectionately. She didn't notice the strain he was under as he tried to mask his pain.

Hilary clasped Kai's hands in her own as she kissed his knuckles lightly. "Promise you'll be back…" she muttered. Kai flashed a small smile, and whispered his promise before gliding out of the room. He closed the door lightly behind him as he walked towards the stairs. His eyes seemed to blur as he walked and he felt as though he were dreaming. The pain seemed to numb him completely.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and stared intently at the others. His head began to swim as voices filled his thoughts. He heard Hilary's voice calling to him sweetly. He tried to focus on just her voice but soon he heard others as well.

'_Kai'_ Dranzer called to him in concern. Kai shut his eyes as he heard many voices blurring together.

'_Kai…are you all right? Loki go get help.'_ The voices seemed to hum in his ears. The pain in his legs returned and he gasped in pain as he tried to find his voice. He wanted to scream in agony, but the voices drowned him out.

The voices of everyone Kai had ever held dear seemed to fill his mind now. His mind throbbed in annoyance while his legs burned with defiance against every movement. Kai's eyes burned with the dry tears that wanted desperately to escape. He tried to open his eyes but when he did he was only met by darkness. He tried his hardest to call out to the voices. Trying to focus on one. Hilary.

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Sorry. It was sure to happen sometime. He may be great but not even Kai is indestructible. Sorry again for causing him so much pain…but on a happier note…they're back together! (tries to cheer up the many angry/teary eyed fans)

Well anyways, tell me what you thought. Don't worry I wont drag this story on too much longer. Maybe one more chapter. I meant to end it this chapter but I kind of forgot to stop writing…(smiles awkwardly)


	12. Chapter 12: THE END

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or ANYTHING for that matter.

WARNING: As always OOCness.

Enjoy…

♦♦♦♦

**Ending with an Epilogue…**

The silent murmur of wind rushing through the trees outside the single window seemed to echo through the waiting room. The rain splashed down the window with each gust and still not one of the people inside the room moved. It was as though time had stopped for them all as they sat in complete silence, staring at the floors and hoping.

Of all the people present at that time, only one was dying with each passing second. Her brunette hair stuck to the sides of her face as raindrops slid down her pale face. Her mahogany eyes were red and puffy from the tears that had been mixing with the rain, but she was numb to everything around her. She ignored the sounds of the nurses running through the hallways towards the undying sounds of flat-lined patients.

It had been nearly a month since the group of people first came into this dreary building; a month since their beloved friend, Kai Hiwatari, had gone comatose. Since that afternoon Hilary's soul had gone with him to some peaceful sleeping ground. No one could bring the girl from her trance. Each day passed just as the one before: she sat in that room waiting for some sign. But that day Hilary wasn't alone; her friends and family had all gathered there in that room with her. They waited with her and not a word was uttered through the entire room.

Hilary glanced at the window uninterestedly. She stared at the waves of water that threatened to enter the room. The girl let a small smile escape across her lips as she felt her heart beat in rhythm with the water. Out of all the people in the room, only one noticed the change in the girl's expression. At first he didn't know if he was disturbed by the eerie expression the girl held; she seemed almost ghastly with a small smile that didn't reach her ruby eyes. He tried to figure out where her smile was coming from only to see the continuous splashes of rainfall outside.

The redhead felt a smile creep across his own features as a single tear slid gracefully down his pale face. He didn't make any movement to hide the tear as he thought of his old friend.

"_Aw, why'd it have to rain today?" a small ten year old asked. He stared out the small window of the boarding school classroom in dismay. The boy sighed in disappointment causing his breath to dance on the cold glass. He shook his head lightly and smiled at his friend. The sudden movement caused his slate colored bangs to reveal his round, pale face. He smiled brightly and ran a small hand through his two toned hair before sitting in front of his friend. "Tala, do you think it'll ever be sunny again?"_

_Tala simply shrugged and brushed his spiky red hair out of his face. He smiled at the boy and answered, "It can't rain all the time." _

_The younger boy smiled back at him and nodded in agreement. The two boys sat together in the classroom in silence a moment before Tala pulled on the boy's arm slightly and stood up. "Come on." He muttered as he walked towards the door. His friend got up reluctantly and followed._

"_Where are we going?" the boy asked as they walked down the hallways. Tala simply shrugged and started up a flight of stairs. When the two reached the end of the stairs, Tala moved towards a door the smaller boy had never seen before. "Tala?" the boy called after his friend; Tala answered by starting to run down the hallway. The smaller boy followed close behind as the redhead threw open the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. "Tala?!" the boy called as he stood in the doorway. The wind howled around them splashing the rain into the boy's crimson eyes. _

"_Come on Kai." Tala called back to him smiling brightly as the rain splashed down through his red hair. The boy, Kai, smiled slightly as he reluctantly stepped out into the rain. Just as he reached his friend, the wind howled once more and splashed the freezing rain down onto the two boys. They laughed as their clothes blew in the wind and they felt as though they were part of the storm itself. _

Tala's smile faded as he thought of the last time he was able to act impulsive with his friend. His stomach seemed to tighten at the thought of never being able to spend time with Kai again. He glanced at the girl who had stolen his friend's heart once more before staring back at the ground.

It seemed like an eternity had passed for everyone in the room. Occasionally a nurse would walk into the room as though she was trying to think of something to say to the mourners, but every time she stopped and turned back to her work reluctantly. Tala reflexively grasped the hand next to his. He didn't care what the girl's reaction would be; he ignored the small shocks that were triggered by the girl's touch. Her multicolored hair brushed against his neck as the girl reacted to his motion. Tala sighed as Katya's sweet aroma calmed his nerves like morphine. Her mixed eyes seemed to be absorbing all the anguish he was feeling.

Another familiar sound pierced through the room, yet again, sending a shiver up Katya's spine. More nurses and doctors rushed down the hall to aid the never ending sound of someone's heartbeat flat-lining. Though the sound had filled the air almost every hour it never failed to make everyone's heart skip a beat. Katya closed her eyes and tried her hardest to drown out the sound. She felt Tala's grip tighten on her hand and could imagine the tension on his features as he imagined the worst.

Katya sighed as the sound faded and eventually stopped. It was as though the event had never happened and the hospital was as silent and dreary as before. The girl smiled lightly to herself as she imagined Kai waking up in his hospital room, hooked to every machine thinkable, and how he would react. Inwardly she knew that the boy would be confused, impatient, and irritable. He'd say something like 'when can I leave?' or 'how long has it been?', but when the doctors told him that he wouldn't be able to leave, he would throw a fit and simply leave when no one was watching. She knew this is what he would do because part of her would do just that.

Katya glanced at the unfamiliar faces in the room. She recognized Hilary from the descriptions Tala had given her, but the woman and two boys were a mystery to her. She watched as the rest of Kai's friends stared absentmindedly at anything but each other. The usually loud navy haired boy, Tyson seemed to be sedated as though the energy had been zapped from him. The blonde boy sitting to his left seemed in worse state; Max sat staring with hardly any expression at all. The long haired one however seemed calm as though he was trying to mask the way he was feeling for the sake of his teammates. Katya couldn't help but feel a strong bond with these people. She had just met them and yet she was actually feeling what they were feeling.

Katya stared into Tala's tense features, taking in every detail of his pressured face as he sat beside her. His face seemed so cold and unapproachable and yet she was fighting the urge to reach over and touch his cheek as if to test that theory. Tala ignored her intense gaze for as long as he could before looking up to meet it. The two looked into each other's eyes and had a silent argument to settle who should say something first. Tala sighed in defeat, but as he went to open his mouth, the nurse from before walked into the room.

When the woman cleared her throat as to announce that she was actually going to stay a while, everyone in the room looked up. The nurse seemed to flinch under the lifeless stares of everyone in the room. Katya, Tala, and Hilary stared intently as though if they blinked the woman would disappear and Kai along with her. The woman swallowed hard as though to urge her voice to appear. She stared into Hilary's mahogany eyes and smiled halfheartedly.

"Kai Hiwatari is awake." She announced followed shortly by a relieved sigh. At first everyone in the room was silent as though the woman hadn't even said a word. Tyson and Max were the first to react to the news. It was as though the woman had flipped a switch on their emotions. Tyson stood up and glanced back at the Max before they both burst out in tears of happiness.

It was as though the two boys had destroyed the dam that had held everyone in a trance before. Ray smiled and began hugged Kenny who had started crying uncontrollably. Loki and Sora sighed and smiled up at everyone before cheering loudly. Katya and Tala stared at each other for a moment before the words sunk in completely. They smiled at each other before Katya threw her arms around the redhead. Bianca pulled Sora and Loki close and hugged them tightly before glancing back at the brunette.

Hilary stared in disbelief as the woman announced the news. She felt tears escaping down her face and didn't even care. She smiled and quickly wiped the salty tears from her eyes before walking to the woman. "Can I see him?" she asked quietly. The nurse smiled sincerely and led Hilary out of the room.

As Hilary walked down the hall with the nurse she felt her heart pounding in her chest from the anticipation. She held her breath as they stopped in front of a door. The nurse opened the door a bit and motioned for the brunette to go inside. As she did, the door closed quickly behind her. Hilary felt her heart stop beating and lost her breath for a moment as she took in the sight before her.

"Kai…" she muttered as she walked swiftly to the bed. She smiled as a pair of crimson eyes turned slowly to greet her. The man smiled back at her and his eyes seemed to sparkle with the threatening tears.

"Hil…" he mumbled as he pulled the girl towards him. Hilary held him close to her and let her tears splash down onto his face. She felt his hands run through her hair as he pulled her closer. He kissed her head lightly and smiled as he felt her cheeks warm his neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Hilary mumbled into his chest. Kai smiled at his wife before kissing her head again.

"I wont." Kai whispered into her ears. He wanted to laugh as Hilary looked up at him with a look that a child gives their parents while debating whether or not it is time for bed.

"Promise." She whispered in shear determination. Kai sighed and lifted her chin so they were completely looking into each other's eyes.

"Alright. I promise." Kai kissed her lightly on the lips as to prove his point. The two sat there together savoring the moment before the others entered the room in full blown excitement. Loki and Sora jumped into Kai's arms and allowed him to pull them into a bear hug. Everyone watched as their friend laughed with the twins. It was as though everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could've been in the hospital room.

Kai was reluctantly 'released' a weak later when he felt as though he was ready to leave. As Katya predicted, he didn't wait for the doctor's approval, but being as persuasive as he is, Kai was able to leave nearly a month before he was supposed to.

The crimson eyed man returned to his apartment with his beautiful wife. The two sat together in their sitting room and searched for something a bit more elegant. Soon after, Kai and Hilary moved out of their apartment and bought a four bedroom home down the street from Tyson's dojo. This made it simple for the team to have their training sessions and made room for the new additions to the Hiwatari household.

Dimitri Alexei Hiwatari and Natalya Alexandra Hiwatari were born nearly three months later. The twins were practically identical; they both had brown hair with two toned highlights. Dimitri shared his mother's eyes whereas Natalya shared her father's. Tala became the twins' godfather and Katya their godmother. The two of them played the part almost too well even when the two proved to be crafty and almost invincible. The couple was mainly victims to the children's games and plots to 'overthrow the babysitters'.

Tala and Kai took control of Voltaire's business and Hilary worked as a photographer for the BBA. After a year had passed, Tala found the courage to finally ask Katya to marry him; she agreed eagerly and the two had their wedding in snowy Russia. Nine months later, Katya gave birth to Byran Nicolai Ivanov. The boy was shy and quiet, but invincible in any competitive situation. He mainly enjoyed competing against the twins in beybattles.

Loki and Sora both were able to master beyblading thanks to Kai, and went on to compete in the World Championships. Even when the brothers were pinned against each other, they didn't back down. Their hearts were always filled with the burning determination to win.

Ray and Mariah finally got married in China and gave birth to little Jade. The small child had proven to be twice as hyperactive as her mother and sincere like her father. It was no surprise when she inherited her catlike reflexes and features. Tyson and Max tried their hardest to baby-sit the little kitten, but Jade proved to be smarter, faster, and over all more persuasive than either of the boys could've ever imagined.

All in all, the Bladebreakers ended their careers in competitions, but never lost the will to fight. Kai and Tyson never did figure out a final winner in their little competition, and they never did forget about each other. Kai and Hilary finally were able to put the past behind them and look towards the future. They didn't need to worry about those things because one thing is for sure: Even a bleeding heart can be mended, and love _can_ conquer over the evils of the world.

**THE END.**

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Oh dear this took forever to actually post. I'm so sorry for the delay, but on the bright side this story is over and you don't have to worry about my slow typing skills to figure out what's going to happen next here. (Smiles sheepishly)

Thank you to everyone who has been extremely supportive from the very beginning. I love you all and I hope you know that this story would NEVER have been posted let alone finished without you're support. Feel free to tell me what you thought; complaints and angry letter about how you're going to kill me for making you wait so long are also welcome. I love you all so much, but now I'm going to sleep because it's past midnight here and I'm on Vacation.


End file.
